The final war
by Future Ghost
Summary: The 4 fallen plus others have fought in many wars. What happens when the final war comes and they don't think they can win. How will they win? How will they save the people who fall during the war? What happens before the war?
1. Chapter 1

Reilin, Coneke, and Larik story

Disclaimer i own nothing but the story. I do not own the spirit animal series or the characters.

Ages

Rollan=19

Meilin, Abeke, and Coner=18

Lishay and Tarik=27

Lenorie=35

Maya=25

Finn=40

"You think you can defeat me. I am too strong for a little girl like you", said a buff conqueror to Meilin.

"I'm not little", said Meilin as she tried to hit the conqueror. She kept trying to hit him until she missed and he went under her arm and picked her up and dropped her on the ground with a thud. She passed out.

When she woke up she noticed the battle had stopped and she saw Abeke and Coner running to her.

"Meilin are you OK?",asked Coner and Abeke as they helped her up.

"Yeah, I'm OK",she answered looking around,"Where is Rollan?"

"We thought he was with you",Coner answered.

"No he wasn't with me. I thought he was with you. We have to find him",Meilin said as she walked away with Coner and Abeke to go find him. They searched and searched all over the battlefield. Till finally they found Essix in the sky flying towards she turned back and headed the other way.

"I think she wants up to fallow her",said Abeke. So they did. They followed he to a building. When they went inside they saw Lishay sitting in front of a door. He eyes red as if she was crying.

"Lishay what is wrong?",asked Meilin. Lishay looked up at her.

"Its Tarik and Rollan. They have both been hurt. I sent Essix out to find you guys and bring you here. Maya, Lenorie and Finn are trying to help them but i don't think it will help alot. Maybe just a little", Lishay answered. All of the sudden they heard a knock on the door that Lishay was sitting in front of. When she moved the door opened revealing Finn.

"Ooo good Essix found them. Lishay i want you to come in here and the rest of you can too but you can not see Rollan only Tarik. Maya and Lenorie are still trying to help him",Finn said as they walk in the room. When they were all in the room they saw Tarik laying down on a bed.

"What is it with you and Rollan always getting hurt?",Lishay asked as she sat on the bed next to Tarik.

"I don't know why",answered Tarik as he began to sit up. When he was sitting up Lishay wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. He smiled and returned the hug.

"You should really take more care of yourself",Lishay said. He looked at her and said,"If i didn't get hurt my life wouldn't be as dramatic now would it",he answered as Lishay put her head on his shoulder to rest.

"How did you get hurt even?",asked Coner.

Tarik looked at him and said,"They attacked Rollan and i from behind. Rollan got hurt more than i did because he saved my life. They came up behind us and they had two spirit animals with them. One of them a raccoon and the other one a huge bear. The raccoon was easy to take out but i didn't see the bear behind me and before it could swipe its huge claws at me, Rollan…",he stopped and looked at Meilin and said,"He jumped in front of me and the bear had sliced through his tunic and into his skin. That was when Finn came and his spirit animal took down the bear. Then out of know where another person came and hit me in the leg, that is why i limp when i walk. I went to see how bad Rollan got hurt and there was so much blood",he then stopped talking. Lishay looked at him and hugged him. He then embraced her back. All of the sudden they saw another door open and Finn came out and said,"You guys can see Rollan now if you want".They all walked in a huge room that Lenorie and Maya were in.

"Rollan is still very badly injured",said Lenorie. Soon they were all in the room around the bed that Rollan is in. Rollan had his tunic off and had bandages all over his ribs and a little more up. A bandage spread across one of his shoulders. He had dried blood all over some of the bandages.

"We need to get him and everyone else back to the ship and leave as soon as possible,"said Lenorie. With that Rollan opened his eyes and said,"I can walk".

"Are you sure?",asked Lenorie.

"Yes but i will need some help",Rollan said. With all of that said they went off. Meilin looked at Rollan as he sat up. She then went over to help him up. Meilin and Coner helped him walk to the boat. Lishay had to help Tarik walk also to the boat. When they reached the boat they all got on and went to their rooms except for Rollan, Meilin, Tarik, and Lishay. Meilin took Rollan to his room and Lishay took Tarik to his room.

When Meilin and Rollan reached his room they opened the door and Meilin helped him onto the bed.

Rollan then looked at her and took her hands in his and said,"I'm sorry i scared you".With that she hugged him and said,"Please never do that again. You scared me to death".Then all of the sudden Rollan pulled back and looked her in the eyes.

"I promise i won't do that again",he said hugging her again. They stayed like that for about 1 minute.

"I should probably get back to my room",she said.

"No wait",said Rollan,"Please stay".With that being said she turned around and headed back to his bed and laid down with him. She rested her head on his shoulder that didn't hurt and with that they both fell asleep.

When Lishay reached Tariks room, he turned to her and kissed her gently on the lips. Lishay hesitated before kissing him back. When they separated Tarik asked her to stay and she did they talked before they went to bed.

In the middle of the night Abeke woke up. She had trouble sleeping that night. She had fell asleep for like 2 minutes. She then went out of her room and went out on to the deck of the boat. When she got out there she noticed that Coner was out here too. When she got close to him, she startled him.

"What are you doing out here?",he asked.

"I couldn't sleep. Wait...could you not sleep either?",she asked. He nodded in agreement. She walked up to him and asked ,"Did you not have a nightmare too?.He then again nodded in agreement.

"What was it about?",Abeke asked.

"If i tell you than you have to tell me what yours was about".

"Deal. You go first",she said. She was worried about telling him about hers because hers was about him. She hoped that his was about her.

"It took place during a battle of some sort and it was only me and ….you. I was going to get attacked by someone and you got in the way and protected me,"he said.

"Ok. We are on the same page. Mine was about losing you in a battle too,"she said. With that he looked at her in the eyes and hugged her. Then he separated and kissed her on the lips. She then kissed him back. When they were done kissing she hugged him and said goodnight and then they both went to bed.

The next morning no one was up on time. Meilin finally woke up and noticed that Rollan was still holding her and that she still had her head on his shoulder. When she got up she woke up Rollan. He sat up with her and put his arm around her and he kissed her cheek. She then turned to him and hugged him. When they were done hugging they went out to the deck to see if anyone was up. When they got there Coner and Abeke were talking. They went over to where they were sitting and sat down with them.

"Are we at Greenhaven yet?",asked Rollan as he and Meilin sat down right next to each other.

"We are almost there",said Coner.

"What are we going to do when we get there?",asked Rollan.

"Well first things first we get you and Tarik to the infirmary. Then i don't know",answered Meilin as she put her hands on the table.

"Was i asking you princess panda?",he asked in a jokingly way.

"I don't know?You really didn't say who you were talking to".

"No one talks to the falcon master that way",he said looking at her.

"I would rather call you caption birdbrains",she said. Everyone except Rollan laughed.

"I think Tarik wants us to train while he is getting better. He said last night that Lenorie would be our teacher while he was recovering. Rollan he also said that you can't train",Abeke said. Rollan looked mad that he could not train. Meilin saw this and wrapped her arm around his back.

"Wait",Rollan said,"I can took train".

"Really",Abeke said,"If you can train then punch my hand with your left arm".

Rollans left arm was the one that got hurt. Abeke put her hand up, palm facing him. When he went to punch he pulled his arm up and when he went to punch her hand he felt a searing pain go through his arm and shoulder.

"Owwwww sssssss. Never mind i can't",he said lowering his arm.

By that time they saw Tarik and Lishay coming towards them. They were walking hand in hand but know one said anything to them because they knew that Tarik really liked her and that she really liked him and if they did say anything they would be embarrassed and they all knew what that felt like. Especially Meilin and Rollan. When Tarik and Lishay got close to them he pointed out somewhere and when everyone looked where he was pointing they all saw Greenhaven.


	2. Chapter 2

When they got there and they were all of the boat Tarik kissed Lishays forehead and said,"I will come back tonight. I love you".

"I love you too",said Lishay as she hugged him before he left to go to the infirmary.

Meilin was walking with Rollan to the infirmary, well more like helping him to the infirmary, he still needed help walking. When they got there he turned to her and said,"I will see you around supper time,OK?"

"OK",she said while she hugged him. When they were done hugging he leaned in giving her time to pull back but instead she was the one to leaned in even faster than he did. Once the kiss was over they both hugged again then she left.

While all of that was going on Abeke was walking around Greenhaven. Till finally she stopped where a bench was and sat down. Abeke looked at the sky and just realaxed. Then she noticed that someone was coming towards her. It was Coner. He sat down next to her and asked,"What are you doing out here?"

"Just relaxing",she answered.

"Mind if i join you?",he asked.

"I don't mind ",she answered. She always loved it when he was around. She felt save and she also felt like she trusted him thats because she did. What she didn't know was that he put his arm around her. When she looked at him he turned his head and stared at her in her eyes. He then leaned in and she didn't move at all she also leaned in and they kissed. It was a short, gental kiss. When they sepperated they looked at each other and they didn't even know it was raining. They both looked at the sky and stood up Coner put his arm around Abeke and walked her inside. By the time they got inside it was already time to eat supper. They found Meilin. They all walked down to the cafeteria.

"Rollan said that he would come down and eat with us",Meilin said as she got her food and sat down at a table. Meilin looked up and saw Rollan walking towards them. He walked around the table and said to them,"I will be back in a little bit i have to talk to Lenorie then i will get my food then i will come back, OK?"

"OK",said Meilin. Before Rollan left he came up behind her and hugged her and then he kissed her head and said,"I love you".

"I love you too,"she said. When he was gone she turned to a smirking Abeke and Coner.

"Are you guys like...boyfriend and girlfriend… or what?,"asked Abeke.

"I'm not sure if we are anything yet?i will ask when he comes back",said Meilin. She didn't know what to think of them. They were good friends and everything but she never thought of them becoming more. She did want to become more though."How about this. I ask him tonight and when he is gone tomorrow i will tell you guys about it at breakfast".

"OK",said Abeke.

"So...How about you and Coner?",Meilin asked at both of their faces got red.

"We will get back to you on that tomorrow too",Abeke said turning to Coner and looking at him. He looked worried then he looked at her and whispered in her ear,"Talk to me at my room in a little bit".

"Ok. I will",she whispered back. Then she reached for his hand. He let her hold it because he was really worried that they may not come together. By that time they saw Rollan coming back. Rollan sat by Meilin and put one of his arms around her and pulled her close to him. She was trying not to blush but she could not help it. She looked at him and he looked back at her. She wanted to kiss him but she was scared that he might not want her to but she did anyway. She kissed him on the cheek. She then saw him blush. Then he smiled and pulled her closer.

After they had supper Abeke went to Toners room. When she got there he gladly let her in.

"Let me guess you wanted to talk about our relationship?",she said. He turned to her and hugged her. She was surprised about this. She hugged him back with the equal amount of passion. When they separated he said,"Yes. I wasn't sure if you were ready to become girlfriend and boyfriend yet?".Abeke looked at him and went up to him and hugged him and when they separated she leaned in and kissed his lips. They separated and Abeke asked,"Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes. Of course i will",he said. Then he picked her up and hugged her.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?",he asked.

"Sure",she answered. With that she laid in bed with Coner. She laid on his chest and listened to his heart beat as she fell asleep.

As Meilin went with Rollan outside she wanted to ask about their relationship she just didn't know how to ask him. She saw a bench coming up and she said to Rollan that they should sit.

"What's wrong, Meilin?",he asked concerned.

"So during supper when you kissed me Abeke and Coner asked, after you left, if we were boyfriend and girlfriend and i said that...i didn't know…",she stopped as Rollan embraced her. She hugged him back.

"Its up to you if we...ugh….you….ugh...we are you know...boyfriend and girlfriend. I think...ugh...its just up to you",he said worriness all over his face.

She looked at him and leaned in and kissed his lips. When they broke apart she said,"I think that since we have slept together and we have hugged and kissed that i think we can… you know be together".

"OK then so we are now together i guess we can call each other girlfriend and boyfriend",he said. With that being said she hugged him and said,"I love you".

"I love you too",he answered. Then they kissed the kiss lasted longer than expected. They were soon in Rollans room making out. They fell onto Rollans bed and Meilin took off his shirt but her shirt didn't come off. She had to be careful because he still hurt from the battle. Once they stopped kissing they both fell asleep in Rollans room.

Lishay was in front of Tariks room waiting for him to come back from the infirmary. Then she saw he walking towards her. She broke into a run and jumped in to his arms. He swan her around once or twice.

"Did you really miss me that much?",he asked putting her down.

"Yes, i did",she answered hugging him fiercely. When they were done hugging he invited her in and asked her to stay. She said yes and they fell asleep together.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning again no one was up on time.

When Abeke woke up she went to her room, she snuck out of Coners room trying not to wake him up.

When Coner woke up he noticed that Abeke was gone. When he got out of his bed he walked across the hall to Abekes room. Her door was open.

"Hey Abeke are you going to breakfast?",he asked.

"Yeah. I will in a little bit",she answered. As she was looking out the window Coner came from behind her and hugged her from behind. When he let go she turned to him and kissed his cheek.

"Are you ready to go?",she asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready",he answered.

Meilin woke up with the sun shining in her face and with a strong arm around her. She turned her head to see Rollan still sleeping. When he woke up, she was still there. He still had his arm around her. He moved his arm and sat up. Just a couple more seconds latter, Meilin sat up with him. She put her arm around him and said,"Morning".

"Morning",he yawned.

"Why do you have to go to the infirmary everyday?",she asked.

"I just have to go for the rest of this week, OK?",he answered.

"Ok. Just for the rest of this week, Right?",she asked.

"Right",he answered. As he got out of his bed and put his shirt back on.

Then Meilin got out of bed too and when she did Rollan was already out of the room. Then he came back in the room and stood in front of her and hugged her and said,"Be back by supper time again".

"OK",she answered hugging him back.

"I love you",he said.

"Love you too",she answered,"I will probably stay in here for a while and get some more rest before i go down for breakfast".He nodded then went out of the door. Meilin then slept for a little bit longer then she walked down to the cafeteria after she got a couple more minutes of sleep. When she got there she saw Abeke and Coner. Once she had her food she went to go sit down with them.

"Hey guys",Meilin said as she sat down with them.

"Hey",they both said to her.

"So...are you and Rollan boyfriend and girlfriend?",asked Abeke.

"Hey, Who said i have to go first?",Meilin asked.

"How about this?",Coner said,"Pick a number between you go first. Pick a number".

"6",she said.

"Now Abeke pick a number",said Coner.

"9",she said.

"Abeke. You are closer. My number was go first",Coner said to Abeke.

"OK, fine",said Abeke as Coner sat down. When Coner sat down he grabbed her hand and held it,"So Coner and i talked yesterday and we are going to be boyfriend and girlfriend. So now its your turn".

"Ok. Rollan and i talked and we are also going to be together",said Meilin.

"Know way. Congrats",Abeke said to Meilin. And with all of that said they all eat their breakfast.

Tarik woke up to have Lishay sleeping next to him peacefully.

"Hey, Lishay. Time to wake up",he said as he shook her a little. She then woke up and sat up with him. She looked at him and put her head on his shoulder.

"I have to go. Be back same time as yesterday",said Tarik. Before he left he said,"I love you".

"I love you too",said Lishay and got up to kiss and hug him goodbye. After Tarik left, Lishay went back to bed.

The whole day Tarik was thinking about Lishay. He loved her a lot and wanted to be with her forever till he dies. That was when he made up his mind he was going to ask her to marry him. While he was going to the infirmary he picked up a ring.


	4. Chapter 4

It was supper time and Meilin, Abeke, and Coner were in the cafeteria. They were all talking about how they got sent a message from Shane saying that he was on their team and that he wanted Abeke to meet him outside so she could talk to her. Coner didn't like that idea.

"I'm saying this to protect us,"said Coner,"I think that he is going to try to hurt us or steal something from us."

"So you are saying that i shouldn't go talk to him?",asked Abeke.

"Yes. Thats exactly what I'm trying to say".

"What if he has changed, Coner?",she asked him while staring him straight in the eyes.

"I just don't want him to hurt you again",he said while taking her hands in his.

"How about this?",said Meilin,"Abeke goes to talk to Shane but you come with her and hide in a bush or a tree. How about that?"

"That sounds great",said Abeke looking at Coner. Coner put his head down on the table. Abeke put an arm around him and laid her head on his back.

"Coner, I will be fine i promise",she said.

"Fine. But i am coming with you",said Coner lifting his head back up.

"Thank you, Coner",said Abeke hugging him. Coner than looked at her in her eyes and kissed her on her lips. It was a short small kiss.

"When does Shane want to meet you?",asked Meilin.

"He wants to meet me after supper",Abeke said.

Meilin looked past her and saw Rollan coming with his food. He walked around the table and sat down by Meilin. He then put his arm around her.

"So what are we all talking about?",asked Rollan.

"About how Shane sent Abeke a message and wants to see her outside after supper. Coner is going with her",answered Meilin.

"Really",Rollan said looking at Abeke,"I wouldn't go".

"Coner is coming with me to protect me in case he does try to hurt me",Abeke said.

By the time they were done eating, Coner and Abeke walked outside.

"Shane said he would be here after supper",Abeke said,"You should probably hide behind a bush or in a tree".

"I will hide behind that bush",Coner said while pointing to a bush.

"I see him",Abeke said turning to Coner and kissing his cheek,"I will be back i promise".

"Try to be fast",Coner said giving her one last hug. He then saw Abeke go up to Shane.

"Hey, Shane",Abeke said as she walked up to him. He turned around and said,"Hey. I didn't think you would come".By that time he went up to her and gave her a hug.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?",Abeke asked.

"Well first of all is there and one out here with you?",he asked looking around.

"Nope. Just me",Abeke said.

"Are you sure the one who summoned Briggen isn't out here?",he asked still looking around.

"I'm sure. Trust me",Abeke said,"So what did you want to talk to me about?It said in your note that you became good."

"What….oh...yeah. I did but i needed something to get you out here",he said as she heard something come up behind her.

Coner was still behind the bush when he heard someone coming. He looked around at Abeke and saw someone behind her with a knife to her back. He had to help her. He very quietly moved out from behind the bush and went behind the person that had the knife to Abeke back.

"I'm sorry Abeke",Shane said.

"What do you mean?",she asked.

"Abeke watch out!",yelled Coner. Abeke ran to the side to see Coner and the person behind her having a duel. All of the sudden she saw Rollan and Meilin come out and fight as more bad guys came out.

Shane then came up behind her and grabbed her and threw her on the ground.

Coner then turned around as the conqueror he was fighting fell on the ground.

"Meilin and Rollan can you guys hold the rest of them off. I need to go help Abeke",Coner said as more green cloaks came out to help them fight.

"Yeah. We will hold them off as best we can",said Meilin and Rollan.

Then when Coner got over to where Abeke was, she was in the arms of Shane and he had a knife to her throat. He didn't see him luckily. When Shane let go of her, he was ready to stab her in the side.

"Abeke no!",shouted Coner as he ran in front of her. She tried to move him before he got stabbed in the side.

"Coner!",Abeke shouted as she ran to hit Shane. She hit him so hard that he passed out. She ran over to Coner to see how bad he got hurt.

"Coner. Why would you go in front of me?",she asked kneeling down to him.

"Because i didn't want you to get hurt",he answered.

Abeke then took out a cloth rag she had in her pocket. She put it on his wound and put pressure on it to try to stop the bleeding.

"All of the conquerors are defeated. Coner what happened?",asked Meilin and Rollan as they came around the corner.

"Shane grabbed me and before he could stab me in the side Coner came up and moved me out of the way. So he got stabbed and not me. And right now i am really made at him",Abeke said still putting pressure on his wound.

"We should probably take him to the infirmary",said Rollan.

"Which one of you is faster?",Abeke asked to Rollan and Meilin.

"Probably Rollan",said Meilin.

"Ok. Rollan i need you to run inside and get Lenorie, Maya, Finn, Lishay, and Tarik. Go now. Hurry!",said Abeke to Rollan.

When Rollan came back out he had all of them with him except Tarik.

"Rollan already told me what happened. We need to get him inside. Now",said Lenorie.

"I can walk but i need Abeke to help me",said Coner.

"OK",Lenorie,"Lets go now".

Abeke helped Coner up. There was blood coming out of his mouth. Once they were inside they took Coner to the infirmary. When they reached the infirmary they saw Tarik coming out.

"What happened to Coner?",Tarik asked him while looking at him. They Tarik looked up and saw Lishay. He remembered that he was going to ask her to marry him tonight.

"Shane sent me a note and it said that is was good now and that he wanted to see me. Coner went with me so if he turned he could save me. What i didn't know was that he was lying. He brought other people with him and they attacked us. When Shane grabbed he was going to stab me in the side but Coner got in the way and he protected me from it. Shane escaped as we were walking inside",said Abeke as she helped Coner into the room that he would have to stay in so the doctors could help him.

"I will tell you guys when you can see him again",said Lenorie as she walked into the room.

They stayed out there waiting for them to be done with Coner.

"You guys can see him now",said Lenorie as she came out of the room that Coner was in. When they got in there he was laying down on the bed with his shirt off and a bandage around his ribs where he got stabbed. He was asleep. Everyone stayed there for a while then they all left except for Abeke. She stayed with him. She had finally fallen asleep in the chair that was in there. That was when Coner woke up and he got out of the bed and walked over to Abeke and said,"Hey. How long have you been here?",he said shaking her lightly.

"Coner you're awake…..wait...Coner you're awake!",she said as she stood up and hugged him.

"Yeah, I'm awake. You are squeezing me to tight",he said running out of breath.

"Sorry. I'm just happy you are awake",she said while looking into his eyes.

"I'm sorry that i scared you. I just didn't want you to get hurt",he said while hugging her.

"Why didn't you just let him stab me?",she asked while hugging him back.

"Because…"

"Because why?",she said separating them from the hug,"Why?"

"Because...I love you and if anything ever happened to you i don't know what i would do?",he said taking her hands in his.

"I love you too",she said while leaning in and kissing him on the lips. He returned the kiss and when they separated again they decided to go back to Coners room and go to bed.

Rollan and Meilin where in Meilins room laying down with each other. Now that Rollan has healed, Meilin can finally sleep on Rollans other shoulder because it healed with all of the medicine he is taking. He also no longer has to go to the infirmary.

"Do you think that Coner will be OK?",asked Meilin.

"He will be ok. He has Abeke to help him around",Rollan answered kissing Meilins head.

"Yeah, your right",Meilin said while snuggling closer to Rollan. And with that they fell asleep with Meilin on Rollans chest.

Tarik and Lishay were walking hand in hand and they were walking all around Greenhaven. Tarik wasn't sure when to pop the question to her. Finally he stopped and Lishay stopped next to him. He turned to her and hugged her then he said,"Lishay, I have known you sence we were 12.I remember when you found Lumeo in your closet and i had to come in and get him out. From when we were both great friends to when you left to live with your brother. I have loved and loved you for many years and i wanted to ask you something important..",he said as he got out the ring out of his pocket and got down on one knee. As he got on his knee Lishay put her hands on her mouth."I want to ask you something very important….Will you,Lishay, marry me?",he asked her.

"Yes...Of course i will!",she told him as he got up and out the ring on her finger and then picked her up and hugged her. She hugged him back. When they were done hugging Lishay kissed him on his lips. When they were done kissing they went to Tariks room and fell asleep, together.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning.

Abeke woke up next to Coner. He had his arm around her and had her close to his body. She got up and went to the window sill. By the time she got there, Coner woke up and went behind her and hugged her from behind.

"What are you doing up so early?",asked Coner to Abeke.

Abeke didn't want to tell him that in the middle of the night she got a note from her dad saying that he wanted her to pack her things and come and visit for a week or two and that he wanted her to leave right in the morning.

"I got a note in the middle on the night..",Abeke said as Coner let her go and she turned to him,"It wasn't from Shane luckily. It was from my dad."

"What did it say?",Coner asked.

"He wants me to come and visit for a week or two and he wants me to leave this morning",she said to him,"So i had to get up early and get ready to leave".

"Well….I don't know what to say...Have a nice trip",he said with a sad face.

"Yeah, thanks. But i was thinking that since we are together that you should come with me and meet him",she said as she looked in his eyes.

"I don't think I'm ready to meet him yet",Coner said.

"How about this, you go with me to visit my dad and then after that i go with you to Trunswick and meet your mom",she said to him.

"Fine...but i still need to get packed",he said kissing Abekes head and hugging her.

"Thank you, Coner",Abeke said to him as he went to get packed to go.

Meilin woke up with her head on Rollans chest and him awake looking up at the ceiling.

"How long have you been awake?",Meilin asked Rollan as she sat up.

"Just woke up about 3 minutes ago",he said sitting up with her.

She got out of the bed and said,"Well...I'm going down to breakfast".

"Wait",he said getting out of bed and walking over to her,"I'm going to come with you".

"Ok. Lets go",she said while reaching for his hand. They walked down the hallway holding hands and then saw Abeke and Coner outside Coners room with bags.

"Where are you guys going?",asked Meilin as they stopped where Abeke and Coner were standing.

"We are going to go visit Abekes dad and sister in Nilo",Coner said.

"Are you guys leaving now?",asked Rollan.

"Yeah, we are leaving now",answered Coner.

"OK, Have fun",said Meilin.

"Thanks",said Abeke grabbing her bags. And with that Coner and Abeke left and went out to the boat.

Meilin and Rollan went to eat breakfast after they talked to them.

Lishay woke up with Tariks arm around her. She turned to him to see he was still sleeping. She smiled at how peaceful he was sleeping and kissed his cheek. She then got up and when she got up Tarik woke up and said,"I don't have to go to the infirmary today".

"What do you even do in the infirmary?",she asked looking at him.

"Then do therapy thats it",he said as he got up. He walked over to her and hugged her and then kissed her on her head.

"We should probably go down to the training room. I hope Rollan, Meilin, Abeke, and Coner remembered we have training today. I will have to stop by their rooms to see",said Tarik. They then walked out of the room with Tariks arm around her. When they got to the hallway that lead to their rooms there was a hallway that lead down to the cafeteria. Tarik then saw Meilin and Rollan walking down to the cafeteria

" .We have training today",Tarik yelled.

Rollan and Meilin turned around and began to walk back to him. When they reached him, Rollan said,"We have training today?"

"Yes. Where is Abeke and Coner?",Tarik asked.

"Umm...about that…",Meilin started,"Abeke and Coner went to go visit Abekes family over in Nilo".

"When did they leave?",asked Lishay.

"They have been gone for about an hour",said Rollan.

"Fine then we will not train till they get back",said Tarik.

Abeke and Coner finally reached Nilo and Abeke was so happy to be back. Once they reached the village Abeke lead Coner to her house.

"What if your dad doesn't like me and he wants us to break up?",asked Coner.

"Hey, don't think about that my dad will like you",said Abeke holding his hands. Abeke knocked on the door. A guy opened the door and said,"Abeke your home",he said hugging her.

"Hey dad",Abeke said hugging him back. When they were done hugging he looked at Coner.

"Ooo. Dad this is Coner, one of my best friends. He is also my...Boyfriend",Abeke said to her dad.

"Hi sir",Coner said handing his hand out to shake Abekes dads hand. He shook Coners hand and said,"You're the one that has stole my daughter's heart and the one who has protected her from all of the bad things you have ran into".

"Yep, thats me",Coner said. Abeke noticed that he was shaking and she said,"Coner will be here with me for as long as i am here".

"Come in",Abekes father said letting them in. They walked into Abekes old room that she used to live in. As they both got in there Abekes father yelled her name.

"I will be right back OK, Coner?",she said to him. He nodded in agreement.

"What is it dad?",Abeke asked as she walked up to him.

"That boy that you are with, i don't know what to think of him yet",he said to Abeke.

"Dad give him a chance. I love him",she told him.

"I will give him one chance, OK?",he told Abeke.

"Ok. But take it easy on him. He also loves me a lot",she told him as she started walking back up the stairs. When she got back up there, Coner had his back against one of the walls and had Briggan out spread across the floor. She walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"What are you doing on the floor?",Abeke asked grabbing and holding his hand.

"Just thought i would let out Briggan for awhile. Its been along time since i let him out",he answered. She then looked at him. He turned his head to her and leaned into kiss her lips. When they were done kissing, Coner put his hands on both sides of her face and put their heads together.

"I love you",Coner said separating from her.

"I love you too",Abeke said back to him. She then heard a door open when she looked out to see who it is it was her sister. It was Soama. Abekes sister.

"Abeke your back!",said Soama as she hugged Abeke. When the hug was over Soama looked over at Coner and said,"Who is that?".

"This is Coner. He is my...Boyfriend",Abeke said gesturing Coner to come here.

"Hi. I'm Coner",said Coner.

"I'm Soama. Abekes sister",Soama said putting her hand out to shake his hand. He shook it.

"Hey Abeke did you tell Arron that you back?",Soama asked.

"Who is Arron?",asked Coner.

"Ooo...he is one of my old friends",answered Abeke to Coner.

"I need to go. I have to go meet some of the people that are going to do the building of the new houses",said Soama going down stairs.

"Hey, Coner can i go see Arron?",Abeke asked Coner.

"Fine but I'm coming with you",said Coner.

"What you don't trust me with him?",Abeke said to Coner while walking down the stairs.

"I just don't want him to steal you from me",said Coner walking down the stairs after her.

"He won't steal me".

"I'm still coming with you. You may get mad at me for coming with you but i love you and don't worry i will stay out of the way",said Coner to Abeke. They then went outside. They walked over to Arrons house and knocked on the door. A tall muscular man with tan skin opened the door and said,"Abeke your back".He then pulled her into a hug.

"Hey, Arron i missed you",said Abeke hugging him back. Arron then looked behind Abeke and saw Coner.

"Who are you?",Arron said pulling Abeke close, which made Coner mad. Abeke saw this and pushed away from him.

"Arron while i was gone i met some new friends and i got a new...boyfriend",she told him, his face looked confused,"This is Coner. He is my boyfriend".

"Abeke can i talk to you in private",Arron asked her.

"Ok. Coner i will be right back",Abeke said turning to Coner and kissing his cheek. He then nodded in agreement.

When Abeke came back out she said,"We can go back to my house".She then grabbed his hand and walked back to her house.

"What did you guys talk about?",asked Coner.

"We talked about how you became my boyfriend and what happened while i was gone. I also told him about you a little. I just told him that you summoned Briggan and that you were a shepherd and that you also take care of me and protect me. Don't worry about him he is like an older brother to me, he was always looking after me",said Abeke as they reached her door.

When they got in their Abekes father was looking worried.

"Abeke you're safe",he said.

"Why wouldn't i be?",she answered.

"Conquerors are coming to attack us now. We need to get everyone inside their houses now"he said. They heard screaming in the background. They went outside to see what happened. The conquerors were going through the village and hurting people. Abeke saw her sister out there she was trying to fight. She went out to help fight. When she got out there a guy came in front of her and tried to hit her. He missed and Abeke killed him. There was a guy that came up behind her and Coner went up and killed the guy that was behind her. Abeke saw Arron running towards her.

"Abeke get inside",said Coner from behind her.

"Abeke i came over to help you guys keep safe",said Arron pulling her inside. She hesitated and said,"I'm staying out here to fight".

"No. Abeke follow Arron inside now!",said Coner.

"No I'm going to help fight!",said Abeke looking him in the eyes. He looked at her and kissed her quickly on the lips and then said,"Get inside and stay safe. I will help fight around the village."Before he left to go back onto the battlefield he turned and said,"Arron keep Abeke and her family safe".

"Ok. I will",Arron replied.

They were all in there for about 5 hours with no sleep. They heard a door open. In the doorway they saw Coner. He had blood coming down from his temple on his head.

"Coner!",Abeke said running up and hugging him,"What happened to you?"

"I got hit in the side of the head by a hammer",said Coner hugging her back,"All of the people in the village are safe. Farly few got hurt. No one got killed".

"Thank you Coner",said Abekes father to Coner.

"Hey can someone get me some cloth, water, and something sticky that can hold the cloths on his wound",Abeke said.

When Abeke had all of the things to help Coner, she told him to sit on the table so she can fix his wound.

"Abeke are you mad at me?",asked Coner looking at her. She didn't answer."Abeke?".Still no answer. He got off the table and put his arms around her waist and looked at her in her eyes. She looked down at the ground and did nothing."Abeke please answer me?".She still didn't respond. He took his hand and put it underneath her chin and lifted her head up. She moved her head the other way. He did it again except with both hands. This time she looked at him. Coner really couldn't read her expression. It looked like she was sad and mad at the same time. He moved his hands away from her and pulled her into a hug. He then herd her cry softly and when he moved away from her she looked at him. He then moved one of his hands and cupped one side of her face and with his thumb, brush away the tears. He then leaned in and kissed her on her lips. She then kissed him back."Now will you please talk to me?"

"Yes i am mad at you",she answered.

"Then why were you crying?",he asked looking her in her eyes.

"Because i was scared that i might loose you",she answered hugging him,"And i can't take losing you. You are one of the best things that have ever happened in my life".

"How about this",Coner started,"You finish cleaning my wound up and then we go to bed".

"OK",she said letting go of him and then kissing him on the side of the face that didn't have blood on it.

After Abeke was done cleaning Coners wound they headed up to Abekes room and went to bed with Abeke on Coners chest.

Tarik and Lishay were in Tariks room. They were both sitting on the window sill looking out at the moon.

"How are we going to tell everyone that we are engaged?",asked Lishay looking at Tarik. He turned his head and took her hands.

"I was thinking we could tell Rollan, Meilin, Coner, and Abeke when they all come back to training. We already told our parents",answered Tarik. She looked at him and said,"I think thats a good idea".She then got off the window sill and walked to the door and said,"I'm going to stay in my room tonight. I will see you in the morning. I love you".

Tarik then got off the window sill and walked over to her and hugged her. He then separated and kissed her on her lips. She kissed him back.

"I love you too. See you in the morning",Tarik said letting go of her. And with that she went to bed. Then a little bit latter Tarik went to bed.

Rollan and Meilin have been staying close. They have been sleeping together. They are both walking outside of Greenhaven, holding hands while they were walking. When they were done walking outside they went to Rollans room. When they reached there they went inside and Meilin went and laid down on Rollans bed.

"Are you tired?",asked Rollan to Meilin as he walked over to the other side of the bed to lay down with her.

"Yes I'm exhausted",she answered scootching over so he could lay next to her. When he got into his bed he looked at her she was already half asleep. He then kissed her head and said,"I love you".

"I love you too",she responded snuggling up to him. She then fell asleep wrapped up in his arms. He then fell asleep a little bit latter.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Abeke woke up and she woke up Coner and said,"Today we go back to Greenhaven".

"Yep we do. We should get packed",Coner answered sitting up and kissing her on the cheek. As soon as they were packed they went to go say goodbye.

"By dad i will miss you",said Abeke as she hugged her dad.

"I will miss you too",said Abekes father to her.

"Bye Soama. I will miss you",Abeke said as she hugged her sister.

"I will miss you too",said Soama as she hugged Abeke. After they were done saying goodbye to everyone, including Arron, they then went on the boat to go back to Greenhaven. Coner noticed how Abeke looked sad that they were leaving so early. Coner walked over to her and hugged her from behind. He put his chin on her head and said,"We will visit soon again, OK?"

"OK",she said turning around and throwing her arms around him. She then when they separated kissed him on his lips.

"I love you",said Abeke.

"I love you too",said Coner to her as she put her arms around his ribs and put her head on his chest. He then out one of his arms around her neck and pulled her closer to him.

When they reached Greenhaven they were greeted by Rollan, Meilin, Tarik, and Lishay. As soon as they were done telling them all that happened over in Nilo. Then Tarik said,"Training in 10 minutes. Don't be late".

When Abeke and Coner were done unpacking they went down with Rollan and Meilin to the training room. When they got in there they saw Tarik and Lishay sitting by a table.

"Tarik, Lishay are we going to start training?",they have all asked.

"We have some news to tell you",Lishay started,"Tarik do you want to tell them".

"OK i will",he answered,"So a couple days ago i asked Lishay to...Marry me and she said …",Tarik was interrupted by Lishay saying,"Yes".

"Wait so you guys are now married?",they all asked.

"Yep we are now together...forever",said Lishay grabbing Tariks hand. He looked at her and said,"Now that that news is over time for training. We will be going against each other in a 1 vs 1 battle. First up, Coner vs. Rollan. You will be fighting with bamboo sticks".

Tarik handed them both a 5 foot long bamboo stick.

"Begin",said Tarik as he went to go sit down next to Lishay. When he sat down Lishay put her head on his shoulder. He looked at her and kissed her head and then watched at how Rollan and Coner were fighting.

When they started fighting they were both deflecting each others hits. Then finally Coner went under Rollans stick and then hit his feet and made him fall onto his back.

"Coner wins",said Tarik as he stood up,"Up next, Meilin vs. Abeke".

Abeke and Meilin got the bamboo sticks and got in their positions.

They than began. They also were deflecting every hit they both made. Till Meilin was to fast and hit her on the back of her calves and flipped her backwards on her back.

"Meilin wins",said Tarik,"Training is over for today".

They then went back to their rooms.

"Hey, Coner. Can i talk to you?",asked Abeke.

"Yeah. What do you want to talk about?",asked Coner opening his door to his room.

"So you know how we went to go visit my family",Abeke started,"What about yours?"

"I say we do not meet my family",said Coner walking into his room.

"Why, do you not want me to meet your family?",asked Abeke following him into his room.

"Can we talk about this tomorrow, please?",asked Coner turning to her and looking her in the eyes.

"Fine but tomorrow we have to talk about it, OK?",Abeke said as she put her arms around his neck.

"OK",he answered putting his arms around her waist. Coner then leaned in and put their heads together. With that they went to bed with Abeke on her side and one of Coners arms around her.

Meilin was walking outside alone, it was raining outside and it was freezing. She was out there all night, she had a nightmare and could not sleep at all after that. Once she was back inside she saw Rollan walking towards her.

"What are you doing out so late?",asked Rollan.

"I just had a bad dream. I'm going back to sleep now",she answered.

"I'll walk back with you to your room",said Rollan.

He walked beside her and noticed that she was shivering. He took off his cloak and put it around her shoulders and put his arm around her and pulled her a little closer to him. When they reached Meilins room she gave Rollan back his cloak and said,"Thanks".He then hugged her and said,"If you ever need anything you can always come to my room".

"OK",she answered.

"I love you",said Rollan kissing her head.

"I love you too",answered Meilin,"Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Yeah, sure i will",he answered smiling going into Meilins room with Meilin. They then went to bed with Meilin on Rollans chest.

Lishay and Tarik were sleeping in Tariks room. They have been doing a lot more things together than they ever did. Tarik was sleeping on his stomach and Lishay had her head on one side of his back.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning

When Abeke woke up she looked over to see an empty space next to her. She also noticed that she was in her room. Where did Coner go and why am i in my room she thought. When she got up she heard someone outside the door. Then out of nowhere Lenorie came in the door.

"You need to follow me, now!",said Lenorie.

Abeke followed her and they went down to the cafeteria. When they got there she saw many Greencloaks on the tables with bandages all over them and blood all over them too. She then saw Rollan and Maya running towards her.

"Abeke your OK?",said Rollan.

"What happened?and do you know where Coner is?",asked Abeke to Rollan.

"In the middle of the night Shane came again and made it into Greenhaven. He put something in certain people's rooms that would make it to where you would not wake up. He put it in Coners room, your room, my room, Tariks room, Meilins room, and Rollans room. They took Meilin, Coner, and Tarik with him. He then sent people into everyone's rooms to hurt them. Many people are hurt, but no deaths are counted yet,"said Lenorie.

"Wait then they would have had to move me because i was in Meilins room",said Rollan.

"And i was in Coners room",said Abeke.

"Why were you guys in their rooms?You know what we will talk about this latter. Right now we need to figure out where they went and how we can get them back before they do anything bad to them",said Lenorie.

"Where is Tarik?",asked Lishay as she came running up to them.

"Tarik was taken with Meilin and Coner. Shane took them",answered Lenorie.

"I found someone you guys might want to talk to",said Finn as he came up behind them all.

"Who is it?",asked Lenorie.

"It is someone who was knocked out somehow and he is on the other side",answered Finn.

They all followed him to the boat outside Greenhaven.

"He is on the boat he said that he would take us to them and where the prison is",said Finn gesturing them to get on the boat,"You guys will not want to talk to him, trust me. We are setting sale right now".


	8. Chapter 8

2 days latter

Once they reached the prison they said that not all of them are going to be able to go. So only Abeke, Rollan, Lishay, Finn, and Maya.

They went all around till they found a way they can get in. They had to climb one of the towers to get into the prison. When they were done climbing the tower they saw a door and went into it. They all went down a hallway with many doors and heard someone coming.

"Hide in the closets",said Finn.

Abeke, Lishay, and Rollan were in one closet while the others were in another closet. They all heard a door open and someone say,"Get over here. You're going to go get whipped, if you don't tell us where you keep all of your talismans."

They then heard the door close. When they got out, Lishay said,"We should check all of the doors to see if we can find them".Every one went to look in all of the doors. Till finally they heard Maya say,"Guys you should see this".

Everyone looked over to see what she saw. They saw Tarik all with a sword in his hands and blood all over him.

"Tarik!",said Lishay. Before she could walk up to him Finn put an arm in front of her and said,"That's not Tarik".

"What do you mean?",asked Lishay.

"He looks different like they did something to him. With a little more investigation Finn said,"He has the bile in him".

"How does he have the bile in him?",asked Lishay.

"They must have given it to him",Finn said.

"If they gave it to him that means they gave it to the rest of them to",said Rollan.

By that time they saw Tarik charge at them, Lishay pulled out a sword to block the hit that Tarik was going to do.

"Tarik this isn't you. You can fight it. I know you can",said Lishay. She was trying to hold him off. Then he loosened and said,"I can't control it for long".

"Tarik?",asked Lishay.

"Its me. I might be able to help you for a little bit but not long",he said putting the sword down. Lishay walked up to him and said,"What did they do to you?"

"They did a lot of things. I will tell you latter",said Tarik.

Lishay walked up to him closer and kissed his lips. He returned the kiss. When they separated, Lishay said,"I promise that we will get the bile out of you".

"I love you",said Tarik pulling her into a hug.

"I love you too",said Lishay hugging him back.

"Lets find the others",said Tarik,"We need to look in all of the rooms".

"Do you know where the others even are?",asked Rollan.

"No. When i woke up there was no one around me. I was in a jail cell. The next thing i remember was being whipped in the back and the front. Then they said to realiss Lumeo. When i did they took him from me. If i had the bile in me then Lumeo does too. I also saw when i was being walked back to my cell where they kept the spirit animals. I saw Lumeo, Jhi, and Briggen.I'm pretty sure that they out the bile in the others too but I'm not sure. If they are here then they are here on this floor,"said Tarik,"We look around this area."They looked all in each cell till finally they heard Maya say,"I found someone".

"Do you know who it is?",asked Rollan.

"No, the person has a bag in their head",answered Maya. Rollan then came over and went into the cell with the others.

"I will take off the bag,"said Rollan. He walked over to the person and took off the bag. When he saw who was under the bag he almost fell over. It was Meilin. She was unconshis. He bent down to see her. He touched her face and she flinched.

"Meilin?"asked Rollan.

"Who is it?Rollan what are you doing here?How did you even get here?",she asked. Her voice cracked as she said it.

"We came to rescue all of you guys that got captured",said Rollan,"Did they put the bile in you?"

"I don't remember if they did or not, but they did to Tarik and Coner. I don't think Coner swallowed it so i think he is OK",said Meilin. When Rollan looked at her he examined her to make sure she wasn't hurt. When he looked at her hands, wrist, and neck and legs, they were covered in cuts and blood.

"What did they do to you?",asked Rollan.

"They did a lot of things to me",said Meilin looking him in the eyes.

He then got closer to her and kissed her. She kissed back. When they separated, Rollan said,"We are going to get out of here but first we have to get Coner".

She nodded.

"Can you walk?",asked Rollan.

"A little but i will need help",said Meilin.

"Ok. I will help you",said Rollan helping her up. She put one of her arms around his neck and he put his arm around her ribs.

"OK we need to find Coner and get out of here",said Finn.

They all left the cell and heard someone coming around the corner.

"Hide in the closets again",said Finn.

Rollan, Meilin, Abeke, and Maya hid in one of the closets and the others hid in the others. They all heard,"The others are gone. The girl and the one we possessed with the bile is gone to. Put this one in that cell and we will have to find them".They then heard a cell door close and gardes run off into the distance. They then all got out of the closets and Lishay said,"We should check the door that they just closed".Then Tarik and Lishay opened the cell door that just was closed and what they saw was horrible.

"Rollan and Meilin come here",said Tarik.

"What is it Tarik?",they asked.

"I need you guys to keep Abeke away from here. We found Coner and he is a very very bad condition. Please keep her away from here",said Tarik.

"Ok. We will",said Rollan and Meilin. They walked over to Abeke and said,"We should get to the boat. Maya said that she would come with us".

"What about Coner?",she asked.

"Tarik, Lishay, and Finn will find him",said Rollan.

"No I'm staying here",said Abeke.

"Sorry Abeke but i have to do this",said Maya from behind her.

"Do what…"Abeke stopped and fell to the ground unconscious. Maya had hit her in the head so they could take her out to the boat.

Tarik heard the noise and when he came out said,"What did you guys do to Abeke?"

"Maya knocked her out so we could take her to the boat easier",said Meilin.

"Ok. Take her now",said Tarik.

They all went to the boat and put Abeke in her room in her bed. While they were doing that Tarik, Lishay, and Finn helped Coner. He never woke up the whole time they did that till when they took him to the boat he woke up but then fell asleep again.


	9. Chapter 9

It was the middle of the night and Abeke woke up and went onto the deck. When she got on the deck she saw everyone except for Meilin.

"Hey Abeke",said Rollan.

"Hey. Did you guys get Coner?",she asked.

"Yes you can see him if you want but i will tell you that is is still very hurt",said Tarik.

"OK",said Abeke following Tarik to where Coner is.

"How badly is he hurt?",asked Abeke.

"Very",answered Tarik,"He was barely able to move when we got him, Shane whipped him and cut him all over his arms and neck and legs".

They walked to Coners room and Tarik said,"He is in there. You can stay as long as you want".

"OK, thanks Tarik",Abeke said to Tarik as she opened the door to go into Coners room.

When she got in there she saw Coner on his bed looking at the ceiling and Briggen was on the other side of him.

"Hey Coner",said Abeke going to the side of the bed he is on.

He turned his head and said,"Hey Abeke. Sorry i got hurt i know i made a promise and i broke it, i just want to say sorry".

She looked at him and said,"Its OK."

By that time Coner grabbed her hands and held them in his. He then tried to sit up.

"Coner Tarik told you that you should just stay in bed",said Abeke putting her hand on his back.

"I'm fine don't worry",he said sitting up. He then turned to Briggen and said,"Briggen",he then held out his arm and with a flash he went to a tattoo on Corners arm. He then scooched over and said to Abeke,"Sit down".She sat down next to him. He then took off the blanket from around his shoulders to reveal him wearing a tank top. She then saw all of the scratches and cuts.

"Shane did all of this to you",she said looking all over him.

"Yep and there is more on my back",said Coner taking off his tank top and turning his body to show her all of the whipping marks.

"Why would he do this to you?",asked Abeke.

"I don't know",said Coner in response. He then put his tank top back on. When he had his tank top on he turned to her and leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Abeke kissed him back and put her arms around his neck. When they were done kissing he took his hands and put them on both sides on her face. He then put their heads together.

"I missed you",said Coner to her.

"I missed you too",said Abeke separating from him. She then rested her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her. He then kissed her head and said."I love you".

"I love you too",answered Abeke. She then fell asleep.

When Rollan went down to his room he remembered that Meilin was sleeping in her room. He decided to go check on her. When he reached her room he knocked on the door. No one answered. He opened the door and saw Meilin sleeping peacfrully. He went to the side of the bed she was on and got on his knees so that he saw at her bed level. He then grabbed her hand and held it. He didn't know what he would do without her. He then bent in and kissed her head. With that she woke up. She looked at him in his eyes and said,"What are you doing in here?"

"Just came to check on you",he answered.

"I'm sorry i didn't fight back when Shane was hurting me",said Meilin.

"Its ok. I know that it would hurt and that you could probably not hurt him but trust me it's OK",said Rollan still holding her hand.

"I love you",said Meilin.

"I love you too",said Rollan kissing her head again,"I should go and let you get some rest".

"Will you stay with me, please?",asked Meilin.

"Yeah i will",answered Rollan. He then went to the side of the bed that Meilin was not on and laid down and got close to her. She then put her head on his chest and fell asleep. A little bit latter Rollan fell asleep.

Tarik was walking to his room with Finn and Lishay. They were coming with him to board up the windows and his door. They wanted to make for sure that he didn't go away and tell the conquerors where they were because he still has the bile in him. The next morning they were going to be where Tellen was. He could get the bile out of him. They aren't sure if Coner has it in him or not. They thought that if he did have in in him that he would have changed already. When Tarik was in his room he helped board up the one window he had in it and the door. Before they did the door, Lishay said,"Finn i can get the rest".

"OK",answered Finn leaving.

Lishay then turned to Tarik and went up to him and hugged him. He hugged back.

"I'm sorry i tried to hurt you",said Tarik separating.

"It's OK you weren't in control. Tomorrow we will fix that though",said Lishay looking into his eyes. Tarik then leaned in and kissed her on her lips. She kissed him back then said,"I love you",while separating.

"I love you too",said Tarik,"You should problem go".

Lishay then left his room. On the outside of his room, she boarded it up with wood and nails. She then went to her room and went to bed


	10. Chapter 10

Next morning.

Abeke woke up to notice that Coner was gone. She went out of his room and went to the deck to see everyone up there. She saw that Coner, Meilin, and Tarik were not there. She also saw Lishay with her head down on a table. She went up to Rollan to see what happened and to see if he knew where Coner was.

"Hey, Rollan do you know where Coner went?",asked Abeke to Rollan.

He turned around and said,"Yes".

"Where is he then?",she asked.

"He is with the conquerors. So is Tarik and Meilin",he answered.

"Wait they are all with the conquerors?",she said.

"Yep. All of the conquerors are coming here to attack us so we are supposed to get ready",he answered,"I suggest you get ready to battle. They are coming at us in about 3 hours."

"How do you know that?",she asked Rollan.

"I used Essixs vision to see them",he answered.

3 hours latter

They were all ready to battle. They all saw the ship of conquerors coming.

"Get ready",said Lenorie. By that time they were all ready coming onto the all fought. Abeke and Rollan were at the back of the boat fighting. Lenorie was at the front with Lishay. Finn and Maya were in the middle of the boat fighting. About 1o minutes letter they heard a horn blow. They then saw all of the conquerors retreat, they then heard,"We will leave the battle to our secret weapons".

"What does he mean by secret weapons?",asked Abeke and Rollan going to the front of the boat where everyone else is.

"I don't know…"Lishay stopped talking when she turned around to see Tarik wet and with a sword in his hand. He was breathing heavily.

"I will take care of Tarik",said Finn.

"No i will",said Lishay pulling out a sword,"I can take him without hurting him".

"Wait a minute",said Lenorie,"If Tarik is with them then so is Coner and Meilin".

"But Meilin doesn't have the bile in her",said Rollan.

"They could put it in her at any time",said Lenorie.

When Lenorie turned around she saw Briggen.

"Is that Briggen or bile Briggen?",asked Lenorie.

Abeke turned around to see a hand on the edge of the boat where Briggen is. When the person was up, Abeke saw Coner. He was also wet and breathing heavily.

Then when she turned to Rollan he was looking at Meilin and Jhi.

"They put the bile in Meilin and Coner,"said Rollan.

"I will get Coner and Briggen,"said Abeke.

"I will take Meilin and Jhi",said Rollan.

"I will take Tarik and Lumeo",said Lishay,"The rest of you stay close encase we can't take them on".

"OK, We will stay close",said Maya, Finn, and Lenorie.

Lishay looked at Tarik. She then charged him. He stood still and Lumeo jumped out and ran away. She didn't know what was up with Lumeo. She then ducked when he swung his sword. She got back up and took her sword and knocked his sword out of his hands. When he tried to throw a punch but when he did she ducked again and then punched him as hard as she could in his ribs. He then bent over and fell to his knees. She then punched him in the side of his head and that finally knocked him out. When she turned she saw Lumeo coming towards her. He crawled onto her shoulder and jumped from her shoulder to Tariks chest, then he laid down next to him and just stayed there.

Abeke was trying to get Coner down but she wasn't fast enough. She saw Briggen in the corner of her eye just watching the fight. Then Coner kicked her in her gut. She was barely able to stand up when Coner threw her down and she passed out.

Rollan was struggling with Meilin's quickness. Then out of nowhere she flipped over him and before he could turn around she kicked him in the back. He fell over and when he got back up Meilin's back was facing him. She was looking at nothing. But then he saw Jhi have a hand on her leg, he almost forgot that Jhi had the power to calm people. He then got up and thought how was he going to get her to pass out. He didn't want to hit her but then he noticed something. She turned around and said,"I'm sorry".

"Meilin?Is it really you?",asked Rollan getting up.

"Yes it is me. I don't know how long i can hold off the bile",she said. He then got close to her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry i have to do this",said Rollan.

"Do what…"Meilin didn't finish her sentence before Rollan hit her in the head with a piece of wood that was on the boat. He then picked her up and carried her to where Tarik was. When he turned around he saw Coner about to hit him. Rollan didn't move. Coner then hit him with his fist in his head. When Rollan fell over, Coner then kicked him in his head and his gut and ribs. Rollan could see blood coming out of his mouth and nose. He then heard a loud thump and saw Coner on the ground. When Rollan turned to see why Coner fell he saw Lishay with a piece of wood in her hand.

"When do we reach Tellun?",asked Rollan. He then saw Lishay point out, when Rollan sat up he saw land. Then he passed out.

When Rollan woke up he noticed that he was in his room. When he was out of his room he went to the deck. When he got up there he saw everyone but Meilin, Coner, Lishay, and Abeke. Rollan then walked up to Tarik and asked,"Did you guys get fixed from the bile?"

"Yes. You were asleep the whole time",he said.

"Did you guys fix Meilin and Coner?",asked Rollan.

"Yes we did. If you want to see Meilin she is in her room",answered Tarik.

While Rollan was walking to Meilins room he felt all of the pain in his ribs and gut. It didn't hurt his head anymore. When he reached Meilins room he knocked on her door. He then saw her door open. Meilin looked like she just got into a fight.

"Hey, how are you feeling?",asked Rollan.

"I hurt still. I am still mad at you for hitting me in the head",answered Meilin.

Rollan then grabbed her hands and said,"Sorry about that i just didn't want you to kick my butt any more".

She laughed and hugged him. When they separated Meilin asked,"How did you get hurt besides by me?"

"It was Coner",Rollan answered.

"Do you want to come in?",asked Meilin.

"Sure",Rollan answered smiling at her. When he got in there he immediately turned to Meilin and kissed her on her lips. She was shocked at the moment but she still kissed him back.

"I love you",said Rollan to Meilin separating.

"I love you too",answered Meilin.

She then asked him to sit down with her on her bed. When they were both on the bed Meilin laid her head on his chest. She then fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Tarik was on the deck, everyone left to go to there rooms. He was there for the whole day, it was night now. He was heading to his room when he wanted to go check on Lishay. The last he had saw her was right after they got the bile out of him. He went to her room and knocked on the door. He heard someone coming to the door. The door opened revealing Lishay. She then hugged him. He hugged her back and kissed her cheek.

"I missed hugging you",said Lishay.

"We hugged like 2 days ago",answered Tarik. When they were done hugging, Tarik leaned in and kissed her lips softly. She then kissed him back. Lishay invited him in to stay the night. He said yes and they stayed together that night.

"I love you",said Tarik.

"I love you too",answered Lishay.

Lishay was on Tariks chest and he had his arm around her and they both fell asleep peacefully.

When Abeke woke up she woke up in the infirmary that the boat had. She looked all around and saw Coner about 1 yard away from her. He was also in a bed and he had a bandage around his head. When she got out of her bed she heard someone say,"I'm sorry".She turned to see Coner sitting up looking at her. She was a little scared of him. He had hurt her and Rollan.

"I know you are probably mad at me and all but i am truly sorry about everything",he said getting up and walking over to her. He put his hand on her shoulder, she started to shake. She was very scared of him. He has never done anything like that to anyone on his team.

"Abeke are you OK?",asked Coner sitting down with her.

"I'm just..",she stopped talking.

"You're just what?",asked Coner.

"I'm just. I hate saying this but I'm scared of you. What you did to me and Rollan i have never seen you do ever. I knew the bile would change you but i didn't think it would change you to where you would be faster and stronger than you were before",said Abeke looking at him.

"I know you are scared of me and all but i promise you that i have changed and that i won't do anything like that again. I no longer have the bile in me i can tell. My heart feels full again than when it did when i had the bile in me",said Coner,"Just please don't be scared of me for long. I love you".

"I love you too",she said looking at him in the eyes. He then leaned in and kissed her on her lips. She kissed him back. When they were done kissing, Coner said,"I should get back to my room".

"Wait…"Abeke said getting out of the bed she was in and running up to him,"Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Sure i will",answered Coner hugging her. They then went to Abekes room and fell asleep together with one of Coners arms around her.

The next morning.

Meilin woke up with Rollans arm around her and his head in her back. She felt as if she just got back from war and he was the only thing she missed. She sat and when she did she accidentally woke up Rollan he sat up with her and put an arm around her back. He then put his head on her shoulder and said,"Ever since you left i missed having you around, i missed being around you and i missed everything about you being here".

"It was only like 4 days",answered Meilin.

"Hats too long for me",Rollan said lifting his head to kiss her cheek. She then turned to him and kissed him on the lips. He kissed her back.

When they separated, Meilin said,"I missed being around you too. I love you".

"I love you too",answered Rollan. He then got up out of his bed and said,"I'm going to the back of the boat if you want to come".

"What are you going to do back there?",asked Meilin getting out of bed and walking up to him and putting her arms around his neck.

"You'll see if you want to come",he answered putting his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

"I might come latter",said Meilin.

"OK",Rollan said leaning in and kissing her on the head. He then left and went to the back of the boat.

A little bit latter Meilin went to the back of the boat where Rollan was. When she got back there he was sitting on a bench they had in the boat. She went and sat by him. He then looked over and saw her he then put his arm around her and got closer to her. When he was so close that he could hear her heart beat, he then kissed her on her cheek.

"What did you want to do here again?",asked Meilin looking at him in the eyes.

"Wait till its about dawn",said Rollan kissing her again. She then turned to him again and said,"How did you even like me?I thought you didn't like me?I know we have been friends for a long time and all but like how do you even like me?"

"Why do i like you,"started Rollan looking at her. Her head was turned. He then took his hand and turned her head towards him. He then kissed her. When he separated he said,"The reason i like you is because your amazing to me. You're also beautiful and probably one of the nicest and funniest people i ever knew. Your important to me and special to me too. I don't know what i would do without you",and when he stopped talking he had grabbed her hands and looked at her right in her eyes. What Meilin didn't know was that he wanted her to come out not to look at the sunset at dawn but to be with him so that they could talk. He knew she would bring it up. She then kissed him on the lips. The kiss lasted longer than they both thought. When they separated they decided to go back down to Rollans room to just hang out. When they got down there they laid on Rollans bed. Meilin had her head on Rollans chest. Meilin was half asleep.

Rollan then looked down at her and kissed her on her head.

"I love you",said Rollan.

"I love you too",said Meilin looking up at him and kissing his cheek.

They then fell asleep.

While all of that was going on Abeke woke up with Coner. She just remembered they were supposed to talk about Coners family. She then sat up and looked out the window that was in her room. With that Coner woke up and sat up and put an arm around her. He then kissed her cheek.

"Morning",said Coner to her as she turned her head to look at him.

"Morning",she answered kissing him on his lips,"Hey Coner, are we going to talk about your family?"

"I guess so what do you want to know about them?",asked Coner.

"Why don't you want me to meet them?"

"Well first of all we live out in the country and i don't think you will like that. Second of all i only have my mom in my family and third of all we live where Devin is",said Coner looking at her in her eyes.

"Wait do you live with Devin or by him?",asked Abeke.

"Well ever since we had that battle with him, he heard that Tellen can fix the bile so he got fixed, and when i gave them the Iron Boar he promised that while i was gone that my mom would live in a different house, so i also live in a different house, we live by them but we don't work for them anymore. Since i am with the greencloaks we get the house for free",said Coner.

"I still want to meet your mom",said Abeke,"Where is your dad?"

"He left when i was little. I never met him",said Coner looking away from Abeke. She then hugged him and said,"I never met my mom".

"We should probably go to the deck of the boat",said Coner.

"OK",said Abeke,"I would be careful around Rollan and Meilin".

"Why?"

"Because Rollan is scared of you and Meilin will probably be protecting Rollan from you",said Abeke to Coner as they went out the door and went to the deck of the boat. When they got there everyone was there. They saw Meilin and Rollan talking, they walked up to them.

"Hey Abeke. Hey...Coner",said Meilin stepping a little in front of Rollan in case Coner tries to attack him. Rollan then moved her out of the way and out an arm around her.

"Do you know when we will be at Greenhaven?",asked Abeke.

"In a little bit we will be there",said Rollan.

"Hey Rollan can i talk to you in private?",asked Coner looking at the ground still.

"Sure",said Rollan. Rollan then noticed that Meilin was holding his hand, she was trying to tell him not to go,"I'll be fine",said Rollan kissing her on her head. He then followed Coner to the other side of the boat.

"What did you want to talk about?",asked Rollan.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for hurting you and you don't have to be scared of me anymore. I promised Abeke that i wouldn't do that again. So you also don't have to have Meilin keep you save from me".

"OK",said Rollan walking back to where Meilin and Abeke were. When he got there Meilin said,"We are going to be at Greenhaven in a little bit".

When they got there they all went to unpack except for Abeke and Coner. They were going to get on a different boat to go see Coners mom.

They got on the boat that was next to the one they just got off. They were then going to Trunswick.


	12. Chapter 12

When Rollan and Meilin were done unpacking they met at the balcony outside. The balcony is before the door to go into the calfateria. When they were both out there they sat where a bench was. Meilin wanted them to meet there so they could talk about what Rollan and Coner were talking about.

"What were you and Coner talking about?",asked Meilin.

"We talked about how he said that i don't have to be scared of him anymore because he said that he wouldn't hurt anyone anymore. Then we talked about how you don't have to protect me from him",said Rollan putting an arm around her.

She then rested her head on his shoulder. He kissed her head and said,"I love you".

"I love you too",said Meilin. A little bit later, after supper they headed to Rollans room to sleep. Meilin laid on Rollans shoulder looking the other way from him.

Tarik and Lishay were in Tariks room by the window sill looking at the moon. A little bit later they fell asleep in Tariks room.

"I love you",said Tarik kissing her head.

"I love you too",said Lishay getting closer to him. They then fell asleep.

While all of that happened, Coner and Abeke got off the boat and started walking towards the house. They arrived late at night.

"Does your mom know we are coming?",asked Abeke to Coner as they neared two houses.

"I think she does. I sent her a note yesterday saying we would be coming",said Coner,"Are you nervous about meeting my mom?",asked Coner as they got onto a trail that leads to the two houses.

"A little but not as much as you when you were going to meet my dad",said Abeke.

"Don't worry my mom is pretty understanding and nice",said Coner. They reached the door to the house that was farther than the first of the two. Coner knocked on the door and a woman that was tall and skinny opened the door.

"Coner you came",she said as she brought him into a hug.

"Hi mom"said Coner as she let go of him.

"And who is this?",asked Coners mom looking at Abeke.

"Mom this is Abeke she is my girlfriend",said Coner turning around to look at Abeke.

"Hi I'm Coners mom",she said holding out her hand. Abeke shook it and said,"I'm Abeke".After Abeke was introduced to Coners mom they went up to the room that they would be staying in. It wasn't Coners room because when Coner lived here he lived with Devin and his family. When they got up they heard Coners mom yell his name.

"Be right back",said Coner walking down stairs.

"What do you want mom",asked Coner as he walked up to the table. She was sitting across from him.

"How long have you two been together?",she asked.

"About 2 or 3 months",said Coner.

"Well she seems nice".

"She is",said Coner as he sat down in a chair.

"Well, when you were little you always made the right decisions and so i think you made the right decision again. I want you to protect her and everything that you would do if she was your sister",said Coners mom.

"OK mom i will",said Coner going back upstairs. When he got back upstairs he opened the door that he and Abeke were sleeping in. When he opened the door he was greeted by Uraza. He rubbed her back and went past her to see Abeke on the bed almost asleep. He walked over to her and said,"Are you tired?"

"Yeah a little",she said sitting up and moving over so Coner could sit next to her.

"Hey Abeke i need to show you something",Coner said getting off the bed and taking his shirt and tank top off. He was facing the other way and asked,"Is it getting better ever since Shane whipped me?"

She got off the bed and walked over to him and put a hand on his back. He flinched.

"Does it still hurt?",she asked.

"A little. I just need to know if it is getting better",he answered.

"It is getting a little better",she said to him. He then turned around and hugged her. She put her arms around his neck. His skin was warm. When they separated he looked at her and smiled then kissed her head. Before he put his shirt back on she saw his perfectly chiseled abs. She then walked over to the side of the bed that she was going to sleep on and laid down. Once his shirt was back on he got into bed with her. Abeke held out her arm to Uraza. She disappeared in a flash. When she looked at Coner he was sitting up leaning against the bed frame.

"Hey Coner whats wrong?",she asked sitting up with him.

"Nothing why?",he answered putting his arm around her neck.

"You just look like something was bothering you",she said leaning on his shoulder.

"Nope nothing",he said kissing her on her head. Abeke then moved away from him and laid down on her side that wasn't facing him. She then felt his hand on her side where her arm was, her arm was on the side of her ribs. Abeke then felt his hand move away. When she turned to see him he was still sitting up. He then got up and walked to the window that was in the room. Abeke got up and walked to him.

"Something is wrong, what is it?",asked Abeke putting one of her arms around his left shoulder then putting her other arm under his right arm, her head was on his right shoulder.

"Its just...the last time i was here everything was different. Nothing feels right",said Coner still looking out the window.

"Just remember that things and people may change but it is still home",said Abeke kissing his cheek. He then turned around and kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back. It lasted longer then they both thought. Soon Abeke had her arms around his neck and Coner had his arms around her waist pulling her closer. They then stopped to take a breath. They smiled at each other and Abeke pulled him into a hug. He embraced her back. Then they went to bed with Coner having one of his arms around her and her head on his chest.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning

Meilin woke up to see the sun shining in her face. She turned around to see if Rollan was still there. He wasn't. She got up and looked around the room. Meilin heard the door open. It was Rollan. He walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. She felt the warmth of his body next to hers. His arms were around her. A little bit latter they both got up to go eat breakfast.

Tarik woke up with Lishay already up and sitting on the window sill. He then saw Lumeo sleeping on her lap.

"How long have you been awake?",asked Tarik getting up and walking over to her.

"Just got up about 10 minutes ago",she said turning to him.

"How did you find Lumeo, I didn't think he was even here. He has been gone for about 3 days",said Tarik picking up Lumeo and holding him.

"I didn't find him, he found me. He was in the closet in my room",said Lishay standing up to Tarik.

"I always wonder why he is in your room",said Tarik putting Lumeo on the bed and turning to Lishay.

"I don't know why",she said kissing his cheek. They then headed down to go eat.

When Abeke woke up, Coner was up and sitting on a chair that was right next to her.

"How long have you been awake?",asked Abeke as she sat up.

"Not that long",he answered,"Looks like we have to go back to Greenhaven today".

"Why?I thought we were going to stay here for more days than this",said Abeke as she swung her legs over the bed.

"My mom said that we should go today because Devin told her that conquerors would come to look at the land",said Coner.

"OK",said Abeke as she stood up. Coner then stood up and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you",he said kissing her cheek.

"I love you too",said Abeke returning the hug. After they were done hugging they got packed and left. Once they arrived at Greenhaven they went to go unpack. Once they were done unpacking it was supper time and they went down to meet Meilin and Rollan.

Rollan and Meilin were still in Rollans room.

"Hey we should probably go eat supper?",said Rollan.

"OK",said Meilin getting up. Rollan got up, he was next to her and kissed her cheek. They then went down to eat supper.

When Meilin and Rollan got down to the cafeteria they saw only Coner. They got there food and went and sat down with him.

"Where is Abeke?",asked Meilin.

"Lenorie said that someone came to talk to her. She said that she might be back but she isn't sure",answered Coner.

"Who is here for me again, Lenorie?",asked Abeke as they walked down the hallway to the entrance of the castle.

"You'll see",said Lenorie as they turned the corner. She pointed out and said,"There he is".

Abeke looked and saw Arron. She walked up to him. He tuned around and hugged her.

"Arron what are you doing here?", asked Abeke as they separated.

"I can to see you again",said Arron.

"Well you might as well come in",said Abeke leading him inside. She lead him to her room. Once they were there they went inside. They sat on Abekes bed and talked about how Nilo was doing and how both their lives were doing.

"So...How long have you and wolf boy been together?",asked Arron.

"About 2 or 3 months and his name is Coner",answered Abeke. She looked over at him and he looked at her. He put a hand on her cheek and leaned in. He had kissed her. They then heard someone at the door. They didn't stop the kiss.

"Hey Abeke where were…",they both stopped the kiss and turned to see Coner in the doorway. He looked confused.

"Coner i can explain",said Abeke as she got up from the bed and walked over to Coner.

"What is he doing here?and what is he doing kissing you?",asked Coner,"You know what i don't care at all. I'm out of here".He then left.

"Arron why did you kiss me?",asked Abeke as she turned around.

"Because you deserve better than him. He could have never thought you better than i could",said Arron as he stood up and walked up to her.

"You are wrong",started Abeke,"He would have been better than you ever would have. You should go now".

"OK then",said Arron as he walked out the door. Abeke stayed in her room and started to sob.

At supper time, Meilin, Rollan, and Abeke were all sitting at the table eating their supper.

"Hey, Abeke what's wrong?",asked Meilin,"And where is Coner?"

"I did something wrong",said Abeke.

"Like what?",asked Rollan.

"I hurt mine and Coners relationship",said Abeke.

"How?",asked Meilin.

"So one of my friends from Nilo came to visit and we were talking and he, he kissed me and Coner came in the room and i don't know where he went after that",said Abeke. By that time they saw Tarik coming towards them.

"We are going to Artica. Get ready",he said as he then walked away,"I will tell you what we are doing latter".

They all were walking back when they noticed that they saw Briggen. He was walking out of Coners door. They then saw Coner come out all ready to go. He just walked by them. Once they were all ready they got on the boat and sailed off to Artica.


	14. Chapter 14

.

Once they reached Artica they got off the boat and began to walk. The air was cold against all of them. Tarik and Lishay were in front then it was Meilin, Rollan, Abeke, and then Coner. They walked for about 30 miles, they then stopped and camped. In the middle of the night Abeke heard something or someone. When she got out of her tent, that her and Meilin stay in, someone was behind her. When she turned around she saw Shane.

"Shane what are you doing here",said Abeke as she stepped back.

"Don't worry this won't hurt a bit",said Shane as he pulled out a bat.

"Stop!",Abeke turned around to see Tarik with a sword in his hands.

"I will take out the old man you take the girl",said Shane to a person behind him. When the person behind him turned to her it was Arron.

"Arron what are you doing?",asked Abeke to him.

"If you don't fight me it won't hurt just stay still",by that time he hit Abeke on the head and she passed out.

Shane and Tarik were battling when the others came out to see what is going on.

"Rollan. Meilin take out the conquerors that are over by my tent",said Tarik as he was still fighting Shane. Till Tarik was pushed out of the way by a conqueror, before he could hit him Lishay got in the way and killed him.

"Lishay get inside",said Tarik as he got up.

"No. I am going to help",said Lishay. Lishay went up to Shane and punched him in the back. He fell over and behind her was a conqueror that was huge. He threw her across the ice. She had blood all over her. Tarik was furious. He got up, he then went up to the conqueror that hit Lishay and hit him as hard as he could with Shane's bat. By that time Arron was gone with Abeke and Coner was out help fight off the conquerors. Once they were all of the conquerors were gone they all got together around a fire and said how they were going to get Abeke back.

"They are probably taking her to the place Meilin, you and Coner were",said Rollan to Tarik.

"You're right. But not all of us can go in there at once. Some will have to stay with the boat",said Tarik looking at how Lishay was next to him. She was in the tent sleeping with the door open so Tarik could see her. She has gaze all around her ribs and some around her arms. Tarik then turned to see the tent of Meilin's open to and her inside as well with gaze around her too. The gaze is around her stomach area and some of her back. She got hit by a conqueror hard in the back and then when she was down he kicked her in her stomach. She was also asleep. Coner was just sitting down by the fire looking at it. Rollan and Tarik could tell he missed Abeke.

"Tomorrow we will leave in the morning for the boat and leave this mission to other greencloaks",said Tarik,"Right now get some rest".Tarik then went in the tent that Lishay was in and closed the door. Coner got his and Rollans to himself because Rollan was with Meilin in her tent.

The next morning they all went to the boat and set off. It was pouring rain. Once they reached the prison that the conquerors had Abeke in Coner turned to everyone and said,"Rollan, Meilin and i will go. Tarik you stay with Lishay".With that said they got off the boat and headed sneackely into the prison. When they got in there they went to the basement where they all knew they would keep Abeke. They then heard someone coming around the corner. The person was Arron. Coner saw him and instantly tackled him.

"Where is Abeke?",Coner asked keeping him on the ground.

"I don't know?",answered Arron.

"You have one more chance before i kill you, Where is Abeke?",Coner now held a knife to his throat.

"Fine i will show you if you let me up",said Arron. Coner let him up and he started walking to a cell. He then opened it and walked in. When Coner got in her turned to Rollan and Meilin and said,"Keep an eye on him".They nodded. Coner then walked over to someone with a bag over there head. When he lifted the bag up he saw Abeke. She had cuts on her arms and legs and neck.

"Is this all you guys really do here. Is cut and torcher people",said Coner to Arron,"Rollan, Meilin put him in the chains on the wall over there,"he said pointing to the wall on the other side of the cell. They put him in the chains. Coner then turned his attention back to Abeke.

"Hey Abeke",he said in a whisper to her and shaking her lightly. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Coner how did you get here?",she asked.

"It doesn't matter. I'm here and we are going to get you out of here",said Coner. He then looked at her in her eyes. She put her hand on his cheek. Then she leaned in and kissed him on his lips. After the kiss they were both smiling.

"Here put your arms around my neck",said Coner getting to left side of her.

"OK",she said. She then put her arms around his neck. He put one of his arms under her legs and his other arm on the back of her back and picked her up. She nuzzled her head in his chest. Coner then turned to Meilin and Rollan.

"Lets go",said Coner to them and started to walk out the door. They walked back to the boat and got on. Then Coner took Abeke to the small infirmary that was on the boat. When they got there Lenorie and Finn took Abeke. Coner then stayed outside of the infirmary by the door.

Update

This summer I will and will not be busy. I will try to write as much as I can. I have ran out of ideas to write about things. If you guys could give me some ideas that would be great. Some of the chapters I am uploading might not be as interesting anymore because I have ran out of ideas. I will continue to write though.


	15. Chapter 15

While all of that was happening, Tarik was helping Lishay into her room. She could barely walk. Once she was in her room in her bed Tarik said,"I will stay here tonight, OK?"

"You don't have to you know",answered Lishay looking at him.

"Yes i do. If you need anything i will have to get if for you. You can't walk",said Tarik pulling a chair up to her bed. He looked at her and said,"I love you".

"I love you too",said Lishay. He then leaned in and kissed her on her head. She then right away fell asleep.

Rollan was with Meilin on the front of the boat. Rollan had an arm around her neck and Meilin had her arms around his ribs. She also had her head in his chest.

"Do you think that Abeke and Coner will get back together?",asked Meilin to Rollan as he put his chin on her head.

"Of course they will get back together",answered Rollan,"Did they even separate?"

"I think so but I'm not sure",said Meilin.

"I'm pretty sure Coner will forgive her. He is pretty understanding",said Rollan.

"I'm going to go to bed",said Meilin separating from Rollan.

"Ok. I love you",Rollan said.

"I love you too",said Meilin hugging and kissing him goodnight. A little bit latter Rollan went to bed. To him it felt different without Meilin next to him.

Coner was still outside the small infirmary on the boat that Abeke was in. He then heard the door opened. He saw Finn.

"You can't see Abeke for awhile",said Finn looking sad at him.

"Why can't i see her?",asked Coner.

"She is still in bad shape. Not as bad as when you found her but still bad",said Finn.

"Ok. Thanks Finn",said Coner as he walked away to go to his room. He then went to bed.

The next morning Coner woke up and went to the infirmary. When he got there he knocked on the door. Lenorie answered.

"Hey Coner. Let me guess you are here to see Abeke",she said.

"Yeah, i am",answered Coner.

"Well you came just in time you can see her now",Lenorie then let him in. When he was in the room she said,"You can stay as long as you want. I will leave you alone with her".

"OK, Thanks",said Coner. He walked over to the bed that Abeke was in. She was lying there peacefully. He then pulled up a chair and sat by her. He then grabbed her hand and held it. He saw all of the scares all over her body. She also had lots of gaze all over too. Coner still couldn't believe he let Arron hurt her and Shane. He then kissed her head. He was there for about 2 hours before she woke up. She opened her eyes slowly.

"Coner, What are you doing here?I thought you were mad at me?",said Abeke.

"I'm here to just check on you and i wanted to talk about you know all of that Arron kissed you stuff",said Coner.

"Coner I'm sorry that Arron kissed me and i didn't stop him",said Abeke trying to sit up.

"Its ok. I just wanted to ask if we are still together",said Coner.

"I still want to be together. Arron may have kissed me but you are and will always be better than him. You are one of the best things that have ever happened in my life. So can we still be together",asked Abeke.

"Of course we can still be together",said Coner. He then leaned in and kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back. When the kiss was over Abeke asked,"How long do i have to stay in here?"

"I don't know",answered Coner,"But however long you are here i am also here".

"I love you",said Abeke.

"I love you too",answered Coner. He then stayed there for the whole day and night.

While Coner was with Abeke, Rollan was with Meilin in her room. They were laying down together. Meilin had her head on his chest. He then had his arm around her. They were both sleeping peacefully together.

Lishay and Tarik were on the deck of the boat. They were both sitting on the bench out there.

"How are we going to stop Shane?",asked Tarik to Lishay.

"I don't know. Lets not worry about him right now",said Lishay.

"Well i don't want him to hurt any of us anymore. He already almost killed Abeke, Coner, you, and Meilin. And i don't feel like having those deaths on my hands",said Tarik putting an arm around Lishays shoulders. She looked at him and said,"How about this we talk about how to get rid of Shane when we reach Greenhaven".

"That sounds good",answered Tarik. He then leaned in and kissed her on her head. She then buried her head in his chest.

"I love you Lishay",said Tarik.

"I love you too, Tarik",she said.

"I'm going to bed",said Lishay getting off the bench. Tarik then got up to and kissed her. Then she went to bed. A little bit latter Tarik went to bed too.

The next morning they were at Greenhaven in a room with a map of where Shane is. They were talking about how they were going to kill him.

"What if we hit him from behind?",asked Coner.

"That wouldn't work. Shane has people all over back and front of his fourtris",answered Tarik.

"What is we send someone in to stop them from the inside and then who ever is in the inside lets us in through a window or something?",asked Lishay.

"That might work",said Finn.

"Who are we going to put inside?",asked Lenorie.

"Well Shane will hurt who ever is inside by cutting them and whipping them for information",said Meilin.

"Meilin is right, Who ever goes into the fourtris will get hurt. He did that to us who were in there?",said Abeke.

"That means that we should or shouldn't send someone who has been in there already?",asked Rollan.

"I don't know",said Tarik,"I think i will go".

"What...No you are not!",said Lishay.

"Why not?",asked Tarik.

"Because you are not getting hurt. You already almost died",said Lishay.

"Fine. So who is going to go?",asked Tarik.

"I will",said Rollan.

"Why",asked Meilin.

"Because i am the only one who hasn't gotten hurt by Shane",said Rollan.

"That is a good point",said Tarik,"Are you sure that you want to do this?"

"Yes",said Rollan.

"Then we will set off in a little bit. Rollan you will have to get caught by getting into the foutris and let the guards see you. You will do that tomorrow right in the morning",said Tarik,"Right now we all need to get packed and get on the boat".

They all then got packed and went to the boat. When they got there they all went to their rooms. But Instead of Coner and Rollan staying in the boys room, Meilin and Rollan slept together in there. Then Coner and Abeke slept in the girls room. Tarik and Lishay stayed in Tariks room. Lenorie, Maya, and Finn then slept in their own rooms.

In the room that Meilin and Rollan were in they were talking about how Rollan volunteered to get captured.

"Why would you do that?",asked Meilin as she got in the room that Rollan was in.

"Because i wanted to kill him for what he did to all of us. Mostly you. He hurt you and put the bile in you",said Rollan getting off the bed and walking over to her.

"But he could kill you",said Meilin looking at him in his eyes.

"I won't let him kill me",said Rollan hugging her,"I promise".

"You promise",said Meilin.

"Yep",said Rollan,"I promise. I love you".

"I love you too",answered Meilin. She then kissed his cheek and said,"Lets go to bed".

"OK",said Rollan kissing Meilin's head.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning

Tarik woke them all up really early.

"Rollan are you ready?",asked Tarik.

"As ready as i can be",said Rollan.

"You will try to break in through the door over there on the front of the fourtris",said Tarik pointing to the front entrance,"Try to make enough noise that one of the guards hear you. They try to steal the keys and let us in or leave a window or the door unlocked".

"OK",said Rollan.

"Good luck Rollan",said Coner and Abeke.

"Thanks",said Rollan. He then turned to Meilin. He gave her a hug and kissed her cheek. Then he got off the boat and went to the front of the fourtris.

When he got there he saw two guards guarding the door. He picked up a rock and threw it. The guards walked over to where Rollan threw the rock. He then went to the door and went in. He went to the floor that the prison was on and the one that the others would break into. He then went to a window. When he saw the boat in the window that he was looking out he knocked on it to get someone's attention. Finn noticed him and turned to the others. Rollan thought that he would tell them where they could break into. He then walked down the hallway and tried to make as much noise as possible when he walked. Rollan then saw a guard coming towards him.

"Hey stop",the guard yelled.

Rollan pretended to trip. When the guard reached him he said,"What do you think you can do here?Get in the cell".

Rollan entered the cell without saying anything.

"Are we ready to go?",asked Tarik.

"Yep",they said.

"We will enter ether through the door or the window that i saw Rollan in",said Finn.

"OK. Lets go. Remember to be close to the group and to be quiet. Shane is probably in there some where",said Tarik starting to get off the boat with the rest of them. They walked over to the door that Rollan went in and Tarik turned the nob. It was surprisingly unlocked. When they entered they went to the place where Rollan would be. When they got there they saw him in a cell. He had marks all over him. He had blood also all over him.

"Someone will have to stay here and get him out of here",said Tarik,"Who ever that is will also take him to the boat and stay with him".

"I will",said Meilin,"I will be fast enough with him and be quiet enough to".

"OK",said Tarik,"We will continue on to Shane. You have him right Meilin".

"Yeah I've got him",she said entering the cell. She went up to him and shook him.

"Rollan,"she said shaking him.

"Meilin?",he said in a whisper,"I told you i wouldn't let him kill me".

"Yeah, i guess you did that much. Lets get you out of here",said Meilin helping him up.

"I can help fight. Where are the others?",asked Rollan stopping. She turned to him and said,"You can't fight. You are hurt and Tarik said that i should take you to the boat".

He looked at her and took his arm off of her shoulders.

"If i can walk i can fight",said Rollan.

"Fine. But if Tarik gets mad at me for this it's your fault",said Meilin. They then started to run quietly down the hallway. By the time they reached the end of the hallway they saw a battle going on. They couldn't believe their eyes. They saw most of the others on the ground hurt badly.

"We need to go help them",said Rollan. They then went on to the battlefield. Meilin was instantly hit on the head and she passed out. Rollan then was also hit on the head and passed out.

When he woke up the battle had stopped. He saw other greencloaks. He then saw Lenorie come over to him.

"Rollan can you hear me?",she asked.

"Yeah",he said sitting up,"Where is everyone?"

"They are all on the boat in the infirmary ",she said,"We are going to take you there right now".

Rollan then passed out.

When Rollan woke up he saw that he was in his room. When he got out of his room he was greeted by Coner and Abeke.

"Hey Rollan",they said.

"Hey. Do you guys know where Meilin is?",Rollan asked.

"I think she is in her room",said Abeke. Rollan then turned around and headed towards her room. He knocked and instead of Meilin answering the door Lenorie did.

"Lenorie what are you doing here",asked Rollan.

"Meilin is hurt and I'm going to help her",said Lenorie,"You can come in and see her. You can also stay here as long as you want. I won't be in at all latter. I think that Abeke, Coner, Lishay, Finn, and Tarik will come by latter to also see her".

Rollan walked in the room and saw Meilin laying on the bed. He went and pulled up a chair and sat on the side that she was facing.

"Hey Rollan",she said in a whisper.

"Hey beautiful",said Rollan holding her hand.

She smiled at what he had said.

"So where did you get hurt?",asked Rollan.

"I got hurt almost everywhere and i hurt almost anywhere",she said.

"Did you know if they got Shane?",asked Rollan.

She started to look sad. She sat up and gestured him to sit by her on the bed. He sat by her and put an arm around her. She showed him her arm. There was a cut.

"What happened?",he asked.

"When then knocked us out, one of the conquerors that knocked us out cut my arm where Jhi was. They then took Jhi when he was off of my arm",when Meilin was done saying that Rollan pulled her into a hug.

"I promise that we will get Jhi back",said Rollan. He then kissed her head. He stayed there with her for the rest of the day till supper.

While that was happening Coner was with Abeke in her room. Shane has also took Uraza from Abeke. Coner was sitting on her bed and she had her head on his shoulder. He also had his arm around her.

"When do you think we can go back to where Shane is?",asked Abeke as she lifted her head to look in his eyes.

"I don't know",said Coner. He then looked at her and kissed her head.

"I know that we will have to go back though. They stole Jhi and Uraza and they are both one of the 4 fallen. We just can't leave them",said Coner.

"But what if we don't go to get them soon. You know what happens when someone is away from their spirit animal for a long time",said Abeke.

"Wait what happens again?i forgot",said Coner.

"Really you don't know what happens?",asked Abeke.

"Well i forgot",said Coner.

"If you are away from your spirit animal for a long time you could get sick and or lose energy. You can also hurt",she said.

"What do you mean by hurt?",asked Coner.

"Your body will just hurt",said Abeke.

"During training tomorrow i will ask if we can go back to Shane",said Coner.

"OK",said Abeke.

Abeke then put her head on his shoulder. Coner kissed her head and said,"I love you".

"I love you too",said Abeke to him.

Tarik was in the infirmary with Lishay. Lenorie and Finn were trying to put her bone in her leg back in place. A conqueror kicked her in the leg so hard that it broke it.

"On the count of 3 Lenorie and i will push it into place",said Finn.

Lishay nodded gritting her teeth in pain.

"OK 1",after Finn said 1 him and Lenorie pushed it into place.

"I thought you said on the count of 3",said Lishay.

"2, 3",said Finn.

Finn and Lenorie then wrapped it in a hard plaster with gaze around the outside and on the inside to keep it from rubbing her skin. They then handed her crutches and said that she could go. Tarik walked her back to her room. When they got there Tarik helped her onto the bed and put a pillow under her cast on her leg. He then leaned in and kissed her head and said,"I love you".

"I love you too",said Lishay.

Tarik then pulled up and chair and sat in it right by her bed.

"You don't have to stay here you know that right",said Lishay turning to Tarik.

"I will in case you need anything",said Tarik. Lishay smiled at what he said. Tarik then grabbed and held her hand. Lishay fell asleep a little bit latter. Tarik fell asleep in the chair with Lumeo on his lap also sleeping.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning

Tarik told them all that they should meet in the training room to talk about how they will get Uraza and Jhi back and how they are going to stop Shane. In the middle of the night Tarik got a note from someone saying that Shane has both Uraza and Jhi locked up in a cell.

"How are we going to attack them Tarik?",asked Rollan.

"I don't know yet",said Tarik pacing back and forth,"Does anyone have any ideas".

No one answered.

"What if we do the same technique that we used last time except we have an army waiting for them and we battle there",said Lishay.

"That might work",said Tarik,"But who will be the person to go in this time?Rollan can't and Lishay and i can't either. We will talk about this latter right now i have to go talk to Olavan".

Before Tarik left the room he gestured Coner to come with him.

"What is it Tarik?",asked Coner as they got out in the hall.

"OK, Meilin and Abekes spirit animals are with the conquerors. I am not letting Lishay do it because we need her to help fight. I have to lead the army with Lishay to the battle. Rollan did it already and got hurt. You are the only one who can do it",said Tarik.

"So you want me to do it",said Coner.

"Yes, i know that you don't want to but you are the only one",said Tarik.

"If i do it then you can't tell Abeke anything OK?",said Coner.

"OK. What does this have to do with Abeke?",asked Tarik.

"Long story i will tell you latter. I will do it but like i said you can't tell Abeke anything, OK?",said Coner.

"OK. Tomorrow we will get on the boat and in the morning i will only wake you up",said Tarik.

Coner nodded in approval. He then went to his room. When he got there he saw that Abeke was standing by it.

"What are you doing here?",he asked as he went up and hugged her.

"Just came to talk you",said Abeke.

Coner noticed how she was holding the arm that Uraza was supposed to be on. He opened the door and said for her to come in. She sat on the bed with him. He had his arm around her and she had her head on his shoulder.

"Abeke i promise that we will get Uraza back",said Coner breaking the silence and kissing her head.

"I know. I just miss her",said Abeke.

"Tomorrow Tarik said that we will get on the boat",said Coner,"Right now just get some sleep".

She nodded and nuzzled her head into his chest and fell asleep. Coner always liked it how she could almost always fall asleep right away. That was usually when she didn't have a nightmare.

The next morning

Tarik woke them all up early to get on the boat. Once they were all on the boat Tarik said just to take it easy so that when the war comes they will all be ready. For the rest of the day they all mostly stayed in there rooms.

Tarik then went out of his room to go get Coner. When he reached Coners door Coner told him not to knock just to open the door a little bit. Tarik opened the door to see him and someone else. Coner wasn't in his bed but the other person was.

"Coner",he whisper.

He turned to him.

"Come in",answered Coner.

When he got in the room he saw who the other person was. It was Abeke. Why is Abeke here thought Tarik.

"Why is Abeke here?",asked Tarik.

"Like i said before it's a long story",answered Coner.

"Make it shorter than",said Tarik.

"OK. Abeke and i have been going out for about 4 months now",said Coner.

"Wait so you guys are together?",asked Tarik.

"Yeah we are",said Coner.

Tarik noticed that Coner was holding her hand. She was facing him but her eyes were closed.

"We leave soon",said Tarik.

"I'm going now",said Coner standing up.

"Why now?",asked Tarik.

Coner looked at Abeke and then back to him.

"Get ready then",said Tarik. Before Tarik left he saw Coner kiss Abeke on the lips then whisper something in her ear. He then walked out of the room with Coner right behind him.

Coner and Tarik were both by the door to go into the castle.

"Tarik why are you still here?",asked Coner.

"I am coming with you",said Tarik.

Coner nodded and then they both headed into the castle. When they got in there Tarik stopped Coner.

"All we have to do is to get one of us caught and then the other one will lead the guards out of here which will allow everyone in the castle to go out. Then one of us who ran them outside will hide then come back in here and get the one who is in the cell out. Lishay said that she will get all of the greencloaks she can to help in the fight. Then the two of us will go and get Jhi and Uraza",Tarik finished.

Coner nodded.

"I will get caught. You are faster than i am",said Coner.

Tarik nodded and then went to go hide in a closet.

Coner then ran down the hallway and tried to attract anyone that was there. He finally found some guards and ran by them.

"Get back here",they yelled.

Once they reached Coner they put him in a cell. Then Tarik ran by the guards and they followed him. He then saw other guards chasing after the other guards chasing after Tarik. After a long time Coner heard lots of screaming and shouting. Then he saw Tarik running towards him.

"The other greencloaks are here and they have started the war battle thing. Whatever you want to call it. We need to go right now and find Jhi and Uraza",said Tarik as he broke the lock on the cell door and let Coner out.

They both then ran down the hallway looking for Jhi and Uraza. All of the sudden when they were running they ran into other people. When Coner got back on his feet he saw...Abeke.

"Abeke what are you doing here",asked Coner.

"Lishay told us to come here",said Abeke as Coner helped her up.

"Wait...Us?",asked Coner.

He then saw Rollan and Meilin coming towards them. When Coner looked behind him he saw that Tarik was on the floor and Lishay had tripped over him and was on top of him. Lishay then got up and helped him up. Coner then felt someone punch him in the arm. He turned around to see Abeke looking mad at him.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were going to be the one that gets caught by the guards. If Tarik would have also got caught by the guards Shane would have killed you",said Abeke.

"Let me guess you are mad",said Coner.

She didn't even answer. She just turned around and stood there. He then took his arms and wrapped them around her waist.

"I'm sorry",said Coner,"Next time i will tell you".

Coner undid his arms and Abeke turned around. She hugged him. Then when the hug was done Abeke kissed him.

"You better tell me next time",said Abeke.

"I will",said Coner.

By that time they were all going down the hallway and looking for Uraza and Jhi. Tarik was leading and Coner and Abeke were at the end. They finally reached the floor were more cells where. They split up in to 3 groups. Lishay and Tarik, Coner and Abeke, and Meilin and Rollan. They each took one of the 3 hallways.

Rollan and Meilin were walking down the hall hand in hand. They were both looking in all of the cells.

"Meilin look in this cell",said Rollan.

Meilin walked to where Rollan was. In the cell was Jhi. Rollan broke the cell on the lock. Meilin went inside and hugged the panda. She then held out her arm and Jhi vanished in a flash.

"Lets go find the others",said Meilin as she left the cell with Rollan next to her.

While that was going on Coner and Abeke were going down to the end of the hallway. In the hallway they started down there was only about 2 cells and they were both at the end of the hallway. They looked in one already then Coner looked in the other one. He saw Uraza in chains.

"Abeke",he said.

"What is it?",asked Abeke.

"Look what i found",said Coner.

Abeke looked in the cell and saw Uraza. Coner then broke the lock and Abeke and him went in.

"Coner can you get her out of these chains",asked Abeke.

"Yeah",said Coner.

He then picked up a brick that was on the floor and broke the chains. Uraza was asleep. Abeke then woke her up. She was hurt. She had scratch marks all over her.

"Shane must have done this",said Abeke. Abeke then held out her arm and Uraza vanished.

"We will help her",said Coner as he helped her up. She then hugged him.

"Lets go find the others",said Abeke as Coner kissed her on the cheek.

They then left and ran down the hallway to go find the others. At the end of the hallway they saw that the others were already there.

"Did you guys find Uraza and Jhi?",asked Tarik to them.

"Yeah",said Abeke and Meilin.

"Lets get you guys to safety",said Tarik.

"We want to help you guys in the war",they said.

"No. You guys need to stay safe. Head to the boat now. You too Lishay",said Tarik.

He then sent them on there way. When they were all gone Tarik headed outside. Before he got outside he heard someone running towards him. When he turned around it was Lishay. She hugged him.

"Please be safe",she said before kissing him on the lips.

"I will",said Tarik as he kissed her again on the lips.

"I love you",said Lishay.

"I love you too",said Tarik as Lishay left.

Lishay then went to the boat to meet up with the others. When she got there they were all sitting down at a table. She went down to her room by that time.

"Do you guys think that Tarik will be OK?",asked Coner.

"He should be. He is a fighter after all",said Rollan as he took Meilins hand in his. She smiled and squeezed his hand.

They then heard more screaming and shouting. Abeke could tell that Coner wanted to go help. She then wrapped her arm around his back. His muscles were tense. He was also breathing fast.

"Meet me by my room",she whispered into Coners ear.

Coner nodded.

Abeke then left the table and went down to her room. A little bit latter Coner came down to her room. When he got down there her door was open. She was sitting on her bed. Coner walked in her room and sat by her.

"Why did you want me down here?",he asked her.

"Why were you so shaky up there and why were you breathing fast?",asked Abeke as she grabbed his hand.

"Because i was scared for Tarik. We could lose him in this battle. That is also why i was breathing so fast",said Coner.

"Well there is nothing we can do",said Abeke.

"Or is there",said Coner.

"What do you mean?",asked Abeke.

"I mean what if we sneak out and help in the battle",said Coner.

"No neither of us are going into the battle. And if I'm not going then you aren't ether. I can't lose you",said Abeke as she put an arm around Coner.

"Well then you are going to hate me",said Coner.

"What do you mean?",asked Abeke.

Coner then turned to her and hit her on the head. He hated that he did it but he had to help Tarik. He then laid her on the bed and covered her up. Coner then kissed her on her head.

"I love you",he said as a whisper into her ear.

He knew that she would wake up any minute because he didn't hit her that hard. He heard he moan and quickly left the room. He then went outside to see that Meilin and Rollan were gone. They are in there rooms probably Coner thought. He then got off of the boat and went to the battlefield. He had to go in the castle to make the trip there faster. To go around the castle would take to long. When he went in the door that was in the front of the castle he saw that there was no one in the halls. He then heard someone running after him. He quickly hid behind a corner. When the person was almost to the corner he then came out and attacked. When Coner had the person on the ground he looked at who it was. It was Abeke and behind her were Rollan, Meilin, and Lishay. He then got up. Abeke quickly grabbed him and held him back. Then the others came along to help.

"Coner come back please",said Abeke. She then went in front of him and tried to hold him back.

"Coner look at me",said Abeke.

He looked at her.

"Please come back",she said. Abeke then looked over at Meilin and pointed to her wrist. Meilin knew what she was thinking. It meant to bring Jhi out to calm him. She did and Jhi walked over to Coner and put a paw on his leg. It calmed him down enough that they could let go of him. Abeke then hugged him. When Abeke let go of him Coner ran. Abeke let out Uraza. By that time he was already gone.

"Uraza go find him",said Abeke as the leopard took off. They all took after Uraza who was far ahead of them. They then when they reached her, she had Coner pinned on his stomach. Abeke went over to him and Uraza. She held out her arm and Uraza vanished. Before Coner could get away Abeke grabbed him and held him back. Coner then turned around and when he did he accidentally hit her. She then fell to the ground. Meilin, Rollan, and Lishay went over to where Abeke was. Her nose and lip were bleeding and her right temple was bleeding. She was on the ground moaning. Rollan got up and walked over to Coner.

"We should go to the boat while they help Abeke",said Rollan.

Coner just stared at her. He then walked over to her and knelt down next to her. He then got closer and put one arm under her legs and one around her back and picked her up.

"Coner where are you taking her",asked Lishay.

"Back to the boat",said Coner as he started to walk back to the boat.

"Coner?",asked Abeke as they got outside of the castle.

He stopped.

"Abeke I'm sorry this happened. I got out of control",said Coner.

"It's OK",said Abeke as she nuzzled her head in his chest.

Coner then leaned down and kissed her on the head.

"I love you",said Coner to her.

"I love you too",said Abeke.

Tarik was running as hard as he could away from a spirit animal. It was a tiger. When he turned around it was still there. He finally out ran it. When he turned back around he saw that Lishay was running towards her.

"Lishay what are you doing here",asked Tarik as he hugged her.

"I'm going to help you",she said.

"No",said Tarik.

By that time she was already heading in the way of the battle. He then ran after her. They reached the battle and started to fight.

Tarik was facing two guys who had swords. Lumeo was on one of there heads and Tarik was having a sword fight with the other. He dodged as the sword when over his head and kicked the guy in the leg. He fell over and Tarik took his sword and put it through his back.

He looked over to see Lishay on the ground. Tarik ran over to her trying not to get caught. Once he reached her he picked her up and ran with her. He saw all of the other greencloaks that came to help in the battle. They were winning. He was now inside and running to the boat. He reached the front door and laid Lishay down to look at her to see if she could run the rest of the way.

"Lishay",said Tarik.

"Tarik",she said in a whisper.

"I'm here",said Tarik as he helped her to her feet. She stumbled when she got on her feet.

"Can you run?",he asked.

"No",said Lishay.

Tarik then picked her up and ran outside to the boat. When they got to the boat he took Lishay to his room. When he saw walking down the hallway he saw that Coners door was open. When he looked inside he saw Coner and Abeke was on his bed. Tarik took Lishay to his room then went back to Coners.

"Hey Coner what happened to Abeke?",he asked as he got into his room.

"I accidentally hurt her",said Coner,"Did we win the war?"

"Yes",said Tarik leaving the room. Before he left he said,"Take care of her".

"I always will",said Coner.

Tarik then went down the hall to his room. When he got there Lishay was awake but she looked tired. She looked over and saw Tarik.

"Did we win?",asked Lishay as Tarik walked over to her. She got up but before she fell over Tarik caught her. He pulled her into a tight hug. She hugged him back. When the hug was done Tarik kissed her on the lips slowly. She kissed him back.

"We won",said Tarik,"We will be at Greenhaven soon".


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning they reached Greenhaven. They were now all except for Coner heading down to the mess hall to eat. Once they all got there food they sat down.

"Why do the conquerors keep attacking us?",asked Rollan.

"I don't know",answered Abeke,"Do you guys know where Coner is?"

"Nope. Aren't you mad at him for what he did to you?",asked Meilin.

"No i know that he didn't mean to do it. He already said that he was out of control and that he was sorry about what he did",said Abeke.

"Do you guys know what happened to Shane and that other guy?",asked Meilin.

"What other guy?",asked Rollan.

"The one that when we were were going to save Abeke that Coner tackled",said Meilin.

"Oh. His name is Arron",said Abeke.

"Ok. So what happened to them?",asked Meilin.

"I don't know. I think other greencloaks found them and locked them up",said Abeke.

By that time Rollan and Meilin saw Coner walking towards them. He walked up behind Abeke and hugged her. He then sat down next to her and put his arm around her.

"Where were you at?",asked Abeke as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Other greencloaks had to talk to me about something",said Coner,"They also need to talk to the rest of you too".

"What do they need to talk to us about?",asked Rollan.

"Well Arron and Shane are here and they have to serve some time for what they did",said Coner.

"When do they need to talk to us?",asked Meilin.

"As soon as you are done eating",said Coner.

"Why do they need to talk to us again?",asked Abeke.

"They need to know what Arron and Shane did. That will determine how much time they will spend in prison",said Coner,"Right after you are done eating i think that Lenorie will come and get you".

After they were done eating they all went to their rooms. When they went down the hallway that their rooms were down they saw that Lenorie was standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Good you guys are back",said Lenorie as she walked up to them.

"Coner already told us everything",said Abeke.

"Ok. I need to talk to you first Abeke",said Lenorie,"Follow me".

"OK",said Abeke.

Before Abeke left to go with Lenorie Coner stopped her. She turned to him.

"What is it?",she asked Coner.

Coner then hugged her.

"You will see Shane and Arron. If you want i can come with you?",asked Coner.

"Yeah you can",said Abeke.

Coner and Abeke walked behind Lenorie to a room so Lenorie can talk to her.

"I will be right outside of the door if you need anything or just want to leave if it gets to pressuring",said Coner as he kissed her on her lips. She kissed him back.

"OK",said Abeke as she went into the room that Lenorie was in.

When Abeke got in there she saw Arron. He looked up and smiled. Abeke then sat down across from him. Lenorie sat on the right side of her.

"I'm going to ask you a couple of questions and you will answer and then Arron will say his answer to your",said Lenorie.

Abeke nodded.

"Ok. First question, When you were caught by Arron what did you think?",asked Lenorie.

"I thought that he betrayed me",answered Abeke.

"I did it because i love you and know one can take care of you like i can. The one who saved you will never be able to ever take care of you",said Arron looking straight in Abekes eyes.

"Then why did you let Shane hurt me. You stood there and watched. Coner would have done something unlike you".

"I bet you that he would let you get hurt. I bet you that he doesn't even like you. He is probably using you as a trophy",said Arron now getting out of his seat.

Lenorie stayed there and tried to calm them both down.

Coner listened through a crack in the door. He couldn't believe that Arron would think he would do any of that to Abeke. Coner loved Abeke and wanted nothing to ever happen to her.

"Both of you calm down",said Lenorie trying to calm them both down.

Then all of the sudden Arron got out of his seat, Lenorie tried to grab him but he elbowed her in the face, he turned his attention to Abeke. She had he hands up ready to fight. But instead of Arron also getting into a fighting position he grabbed Abeke and brought her in close. He then put there heads together.

"Abeke listen to me",Arron started,"I love you more than anything in the world. I will and can take better of you than Coner. Please come back with me to Nilo. We can be together again. Like it once was".

Arron then touched his lips softly to hers. Abeke tried to pull away but Arron had his arms tightly around her. When the kiss was done Abeke punched him in the stomach.

"Arron why do you keep kissing me?",Abeke asked him.

"Because i love you",said Arron.

"Arron stop!I already have someone that is better than you in my life",said Abeke.

"I don't think he is better than me. You no matter what are coming back to Nilo with me. I promised your dad. Whether i have to knock you out to get you there or you just come with me. It is your choice",said Arron.

Abeke backed away from him.

"So the hard way",said Arron as he punched her in the face.

Abeke got back up and she had small amounts of blood coming down from her left temple.

Arron was going to punch her again when he heard the door slam open. It was Coner. He grabbed Arrons hand and shiver him against the wall. Coner then punched him in the face and knocked him out.

Coner then turned to face Abeke. She went up to hug him. She held on to his body tightly.

"Thank you Coner",said Abeke.

"Please tell me he didn't get in your head about anything",said Coner.

"No he didn't. There was no way he could anyway. I know that if someone was hurting me that you would be there to help me. Every thing he said i know wasn't true. I know you love me and i love you just as much maybe even more. You are the best thing that has ever happened in my life and i don't want that to change",said Abeke.

When she was done saying that Coner kissed her. She kissed him back with equal amount of passion.

"Lets go. I'm not letting you talk to Shane. He could hurt you worse",said Coner.

By that time they were now heading out of the door. Before they got to far Lenorie stopped them.

"I have made a diction to lock them both up. They will stay in prison until i get news that i can let them out",said Lenorie.

Coner and Abeke nodded and left to go to there rooms.

On the way there they ran into Rollan and Meilin.

"Hey guys do you want what i just figured out",said Rollan.

"What did you just figure out Rollan?",asked Coner.

"That Lishay and Tarik never had their wedding and it has been like 5 months since Tarik asked her to marry him",said Rollan.

"Your right",said Meilin.

"They have the rest of the time to plan it because i don't think we will be hearing from the conquerors in a while",said Coner as he put an arm around Abekes shoulders.

"Now what happens?",asked Meilin.

"Anything. There are no more wars and no more conquerors to deal with. Now we just live our lives the way they were supposed to go",said Rollan,"Because that was the final war".


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning they all got up and went to eat breakfast. Once they all got their food they sat down together. That was when Lenori came up to them.

"Abeke can i talk to you in private?",asked Lenori.

"Sure",said Abeke as she got up.

Before she could go with Lenori, Conor grabbed her hand. Abeke turned to him.

"Are you going to be OK?",asked Conor.

"Yeah, i will be fine",said Abeke.

"OK",said Conor as Abeke began to follow Lenori out of the mess hall.

Once Abeke got outside of the mess hall with Lenori, Lenori said,"I still need some answers from Shane and i need you to do the same thing you did yesterday with Arron with Shane today. Hopefully he won't hurt anyone or get that mad".

"I will do it on one condition",said Abeke.

"And what will that be?",asked Lenori.

"Conor gets to come with me but I don't want him in the room while i talk to Shane",said Abeke.

"OK",said Lenori,"After you are done eating i will come and get you".

Abeke nodded and then headed back into the mess hall. She then sat back down with the others.

"What did Lenori want to talk to you about?",asked Rollan.

"She still wants me to talk to...Shane",said Abeke looking towards Conor.

"I told you i don't want you to talk to him",said Conor.

"But Lenori said she wants me to talk to him and i want you to come with me",said Abeke.

"Of course i am coming with you",said Conor.

"So did they put Arron in prison or what?",asked Meilin.

"Yeah they put Arron in prison",said Conor.

Once they were all done eating Conor and Abeke went to where Abeke would have to talk to Shane. When they got there Lenori came out of the room.

"I was just going to come and get you",said Lenori as she turned around and opened a door,"Come on in".

Before Abeke went in she turned to Conor and hugged him.

"If you need anything i am right outside the door",said Conor as Abeke entered the room.

When Abeke was in the room she closed the door behind her. Then turned to see Shane smiling at her. She sat down across from him.

"Same thing as last time. I will ask you the question you answer then Shane will answer",said Lenori,"First question, When you were with Shane what did you think about it?"

"I thought i was betrayed",said Abeke.

"Shane what is your feedback on this",asked Lenori.

"I didn't betray her, i simply helped her away from all of the green cloaks because she deserves better",said Shane.

"Then why did you hurt her?",asked Lenori.

"Because i was mad at her for being with sheep boy",said Shane.

"Don't call him sheep boy. His name is Conor",said Abeke.

"Next question, Did he hurt all of you?",asked Lenori.

"Yes",said Abeke.

"Shane why did you hurt all of them?",asked Lenori.

"Because i don't like any of them except for Abeke and i am mad at her",said Shane.

"Why do you like Abeke only?",asked Lenori.

"Because she was my first real friend and i was hers and i still love her",said Shane.

"Last question, How did he hurt you guys?",asked Lenori.

"He whipped, cut, punched and kicked us",said Abeke.

"Shane why did you hurt them by using those ways to hurt them?",asked Lenori to Shane.

"Because it was reasonable",said Shane.

They then heard the door open to see a greencloak. The greencloak went over to where Lenori was and whispered something in her ear.

"I will return in a little bit just. Sit tight",said Lenori as she walked out of the door.

She then shut the door behind her and locked it.

"So Abeke how are you and sheep boy-i mean Conor?",asked Shane getting out of his seat and walking over to Abeke.

He then sat on the table's edge and looked at her.

"Were doing good",said Abeke.

"You would be doing great if i was your boyfriend",said Shane.

Abeke just stayed where she was and looked down. Shane then got off of the table and crouched down in front of her. He then took his hand and lifted her face so that he could look straight into her eyes. Shane then got up and went behind her.

"Get off of the chair real quick",said Shane.

"No",said Abeke.

"Fine then i will just get you out of it",said Shane as he went in front of Abeke and reached around her sides with her arms.

"What are you doing?",asked Abeke.

"Getting you out of the chair",said Shane as he then lifted her out of the chair and onto the table.

"Shane stop",said Abeke as she got off of the table.

Shane then turned to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Shane stop i have a boyfriend",said Abeke trying to pry his arms off of her.

"Abeke stop. You're not going to get my arms off of you",said Shane.

"If you don't get your arms off of me i am going to yell my boyfriends name out loud and he will come in and take you away from me",said Abeke.

"I would like to see you try",said Shane.

"Co-",before Abeke could finish Shanes lips were on hers.

Abeke then pushed him away but Shane then pushed her against the wall and started kissing her again. When the kiss was done Abeke finally pushed him away. But Shane kept her against the wall. Before Abeke could yell out any ones name Shane had his hand covering her mouth.

"Now if you tell anyone about this i will kill your friends no maybe you family then Conor",said Shane.

He then moved his hand away from her mouth. Abeke then left the room and locked the door behind her. Abeke then began to walk away.

"Hey Abeke where are you going?",she had forgot about Conor.

She stopped walking as Conor walked up behind her. He then went in front of her.

"Whats wrong?",asked Conor as he put his arms around her gently.

She moved his arms away.

"I'm sorry i couldn't stop him",said Abeke.

"What did Shane do to you?",asked Conor a mad expression on his face.

"He...he".

"He what?",asked Conor.

Abeke took a deep breath and said,"He kissed me. I tried to get him away but he was to strong. And now that i told you this he said that he...he",Abeke stopped talking as Conor pulled her into a hug. She started to cry into his chest.

"How about we go back to your room, i will stay with you, and later tonight or tomorrow you tell me about it, OK?",asked Conor.

Abeke nodded and let Conor pick her up and carry her back to her room bridal style.

Once they reached Abekes room Conor opened the door and laid her, sideways, down on her bed. He then covered her up and sat on the bed rubbing her back.

"Do you want me to stay here tonight or not?",asked Conor as Abeke turned over on her back and sat up with him.

"I want you to stay",said Abeke as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Can you tell me what happened?",asked Conor as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"So i already told you he kissed me and everything. After he kissed me he said not to tell anyone and if i did that he would kill my family and you also Rollan and Meilin",said Abeke as Conor pulled her closer to him.

"I would never let him do that to your family or your friends",said Conor.

"And what about you?",asked Abeke.

"What about me?",asked Conor.

"I can't live without you. Would you save yourself or what?I mean, I'm not strong enough to fight off Shane if he tries to hurt you",said Abeke.

"I can't answer that",said Conor kissing her cheek,"You should probably get some rest".

Abeke nodded and then laid down on her side while Conor kept and hand on her side.

In the middle of the night Abeke woke up to hear screaming and shouting outside. She looked over next to her to see that Conor was gone then she heard the door open. It was Conor and he was breathing heavily.

"Conor what's wrong?",asked Abeke as she got out of bed and walked over to him.

"You know how the last war we had was suppose to be the last?Well its not. This is, now, the final war",said Conor.

Abeke walked over to the window that was in her room and saw that tons and tons of conquerors were attacking Greenhaven and that this was going to be a hard war to fight. Yet is was going to be the last.


	20. Chapter 20

Abeke looked out the window in shock. Shane had told her that if she told anyone about the kiss that he would attack them.

"Conor how long has this been going on?",asked Abeke as she turned around to face him.

"About 15 minutes",said Conor.

"We need to get out there and help them",said Abeke heading towards the door.

"No",said Conor moving in front of her.

"Conor move",said Abeke trying to move him out of the way.

"Shane will be here and he could have you as a target. I want you to lead people who are hurt or can't fight in the war to the bunker",said Conor.

"What no. I want to help in the war",said Abeke moving him out of the way.

Conor grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back in the room. She looked up at him with anger in her eyes.

"I know you are mad but i don't want you hurt. I will deal with Shane. I want you to lead the people to the bunker and out of harm's way",said Conor pulling her into a hug.

"Fine. Be Careful out there and try not to get killed",said Abeke hugging him back.

"You too",said Conor as he kissed her head and left the room.

Conor then ran down the hallway to the main doors where Rollan and Meilin were waiting for him. When he got there they were talking.

"Their you are",said Meilin,"We are getting hammered out there".

"We need to get out there fast. Where is Abeke?",asked Rollan.

"I told her not to come",said Conor.

"We need her if we are going to win. She is one of the strongest of us four",said Rollan.

"I don't want her out there because Shane will be there and he probably has her as a target",said Conor.

"Yeah, he also has up as a target too",said Rollan.

"Lets just go and help the greencloaks before they all die",said Conor.

They all then went out of the doors to see a huge war going on.

"You and Meilin go to the right side. I will get the left and we will both get the middle",said Conor to them.

They nodded and headed to the left to help. Conor then ran over to the right side and on the way he released Briggan. Once Conor got to the right side of the battlefield he saw two guys coming at him. Briggan jumped on one of them and Conor got the other. He took his staff and swung it at the guys feet. When he was on the ground Briggan attacked him. Conor then looked up to see, in the distance, Lishay and Tarik fighting back to back. Past them he saw the same thing for Meilin and Rollan. Now that Conor saw all of the conquerors he was happy he told Abeke to stay away.

He then looked farther and saw Shane. Conor ran after him. Shane was heading inside. He ran the long way so he didn't get anyone's attention he didn't want. Once he was inside he saw Shane running down the hallway heading towards the bunker where...Abeke is. Conor ran as fast as he could. But stopped. He knew where a short cut was. He ran down a hallway that lead to the bunker faster than the way Shane was going. When Conor got there he saw Abeke on the ground and Shane battling with two other greencloaks. Conor ran over to Abeke. She was in shock. When Abeke saw him she wrapped her arms around him but she didn't have all of her strength.

"Did he hurt you?",asked Conor to her.

She didn't answer.

Conor looked all over her body and didn't see any cuts or anything. Conor kissed her head and went over to where the greencloaks were getting beat by Shane. Once Shane had both of the greencloaks down he looked at Conor.

"You should just give up. There is now way you guys can win",said Shane as he pointed his sword at Conor.

Conor got ready to attack with is staff in his hand.

"You don't deserve her. She should have someone better than you. If you let me take her i will call the whole thing off and we can all go back to our regular lives",said Shane.

"I'm not giving her to you ever",said Conor as Shane charged him.

Conor ducked under his sword and hit him in the stomach with his staff. Shane backed up and kicked Conor in the gut. Conor fell backwards. Before Shane could hit him with his sword someone put their sword in his way. Conor then kicked Shane in the leg. Shane fell backwards on his back. Conor turned his head to see who it was. It was Abeke. Conor quickly got up and got in front of Abeke in case Shane disighted to strike at her.

Shane got up and looked at them. He then charged. Conor stuck out his staff and it hit Shane right in the stomach hard. He doubled over breathing heavily.

"Abeke what do you want to do with him?",asked Conor to her.

She didn't answer. He turned to face her and she was sitting against the wall.

"Abeke what is wrong?",asked Conor as he went over and crouched by her.

"Just take care of Shane",said Abeke.

"I will",said Conor.

Conor walked over to him and punched him in the face. He then dragged him over to a room and locked him inside it. Once Shane was in the room Conor turned to Abeke. She was still sitting against the wall. He walked over to her and sat down with her.

"What's wrong?",asked Conor.

"When Shane came here, to where i was, he slammed me against the wall and i think i have a really bad headache",said Abeke.

"Where did the wall hit your head at?",asked Conor.

Abeke pointed to her left temple where Conor saw a huge bruise and a cut.

"Stay here and don't move i have to go out and help. I will be back in a little bit",said Conor as he kissed her on the head and left.

He ran down the hallway and found the main doors. When he got out he saw that they were winning. Tarik and Lishay were still back to back fighting. He then looked over and saw that only Meilin was fighting. Rollan was nowhere to find. Conor ran out to help Meilin. He got there and attacked someone who was coming up from behind her.

"Meilin where is Rollan?",asked Conor.

"I don't know he ran off somewhere",said Meilin kicking someone in the stomach.

Conor had two people coming at him. He let out Briggan and the wolf attacked one of them while Conor grabbed a sword off of the ground. He then stabbed it threw the other guys chest.

Meilin swung her staff at a conqueror. He fell to the ground unconscious. Meilin then pulled out her sword and stabbed it through his stomach.

"How many of these guys are left?",asked Meilin as she punched a guy in the face.

"I don't know. I still focused on finding Rollan",said Conor,"Follow me".

Meilin followed Conor to the woods and out of the battlefield. He then stopped to catch his breath.

"Which way did he go?",asked Conor.

"I think he went in to the castle",said Meilin.

"We will have to go around all of this to find him",said Conor.

"You help in the fight i will go find him",said Meilin.

"OK",said Conor as he ran back into the war.

Meilin ran as fast as she could around the war trying to get away from the conqueror. Once she was out of the way of them she ran inside of Greenhaven. She ran down the hallways and didn't find him. She then ran back outside. Meilin looked to the sky and saw Essix flying toward the woods. She ran around the war again deflecting swords and spears. Once she was out of that she followed Essixs. Meilin ran though the woods looking at Essix in the sky when she tripped over something.

She looked to see what it was and it was a conqueror's body.

"Meilin",she heard someone say.

She turned her head to see Rollan running towards her. He helped her off of the ground and wrapped her in a hug.

"Rollan where were you?",asked Meilin.

"I was chased into the woods",said Rollan.

"Lets get back to helping the greencloaks",said Meilin.

"No Meilin",said Rollan.

"What?",asked Meilin.

"I don't want you in this anymore",said Rollan.

"I don't care what you say i am helping in this",said Meilin as she turned and ran back to help the greencloaks win the war.

Rollan ran after her. When they reached the battlefield they noticed that all of the greencloaks had outnumbered the conquerors. Meilin stopped running. She then turned to Rollan and hugged him.

"What was that for?",asked Rollan as he hugged her back.

"We won",said Meilin into his shoulder.

"The war isn't over yet",said Rollan.

"Yes it is and we won",said Meilin as she turned away from him and started to walk back to the castle.

When they got there they saw Tarik, Lishay, and Conor.

"Where is Abeke?",asked Meilin as her and Rollan walked to them.

Conor then ran inside the castle.

"Where is he going?",asked Lishay.

"I have no clue",said Rollan following him inside with the others behind him.

They followed him to a hallway where they saw Abeke leaning against the wall with Conor sitting next to her.

"What happened to Abeke?",asked Meilin.

"Shane",said Conor helping Abeke off of the ground.

"I will be fine",said Abeke as Conor wrapped an arm around her middle.

"I'm sure you are",said Conor.

"Did we win?",asked Abeke.

"Yeah",said Rollan.

"Now what?",asked Conor.

"Anything",said Tarik.

"The war is over and i am sure of it now. We can do whatever",said Rollan.

They all then walked away knowing that there would be no more wars.

That was probably a bad way to end it but i couldn't think of another way. Sorry i haven't been updating my stories. School started and i am already busy with sports and other family things. I will try my best to update as soon as i can. If you guys have any ideas about other stories you might want to read about tell me and i can make one. Also thanks for all of the reviews.


End file.
